Flygande Holländaren
by Smargden
Summary: Harry uppskattar inte Albus insisterande på att Harry Potter ska vara med i Treskoletävlingen, det medför att han bryter med Hogwarts, och hittar en intressant lösning, en lösning som sedan blir större än han inledningsvis anade. När jag skrev den här ville jag involvera legenden om spökskeppet/skeppen, Varning: Innehåller blodig passage.
1. Chapter 1

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

Kap 1 Brytningen

Kap 2 Deita sig själv

Kap 3 Båtar som flyger

Kap 4 Dracos sista förbannelse

Kap 5 Amelia hotas av ministern

Kap 6 Maria, Elisabeth och Lolita."

Kap 7 Voldemort tillbaks

Kap 8 Hogwarts evakueras

Kap 9 Magic of Pirate Bay

Kap 10 – inget skrivet här

*Ende*

Edit den 2009-12-30 ; 2010-11-22; 2011-03-11;  
2012-06-23; 2013-01-02; 2016-03-24

* * *

 **Kap 1 Brytningen**

"Harry Potter" Läser Albus upp högt, och hela salen blir knäpp tyst. Harry sitter lugnt kvar.

"Nej tack."

"Potter — hur det än kommer sig så är du en av deltagarna — kom med hit upp."

"Nej — jag har inte anmält mig till någon tävling därför avser jag inte heller delta. 17 år minst ska den vara som får vara med, jag är inte så gammal, och har inte satt mitt namn i nån förbannad bägare." Harry började bli förbannad — uppriktigt förbannad.

"Potter — bägaren och du har ingått ett magiskt bindande kontrakt som INTE går att bryta. Kom genast hit." Albus började för omväxlings skull tappa humöret.

Harry som reste sig upp och med sitt trollspö i hand säger högt. " _Jag Harry James Potter tar min magi och mitt liv i pant på att jag INTE ska delta i den där tävlingen. Så kära magi stå mig nu bi. Så må det bli_."

Hela salen förstod att nu var det något som var galet — mycket galet. Det blåvita skimret omslöt Harry, och en arm av skimret gjorde kontakt med bägaren, och skimret tilltog i styrka tills det blev nästan outhärdligt att se på det. Efter flera sekunder upphörde det plötsligt. Och Harry fortsatte.

"Nu kära rektor — om du nu insisterar på mitt deltagande innebär det att du avsiktligt driver magin och livet ur mig." Harry satte sig lugnt ner, till allas förvåning hände inget drastiskt.

"Du har gjort något fruktansvärt Harry endera kommer bägaren genom magin på den att tillintetgöra dig — eller så kommer din egen ed att göra det. Jag ser ingen väg ut ur det, hur kunde du?"

"Enkelt _kära du_ — Voldemort som lärare, en clown som lärare, dementorer på skolan. En förrymd fånge som visserligen är oskyldig medan den verkliga boven har varit här på Hogwarts tre år, i min sovsal dessutom och allt under din näsa — och du kan inte få det rättat, vad har jag att leva för när DU — som ska vara vårt rättesnöre dessutom håller såna som Snevillius Snape som lärare — det här helvetet eller helvetet hos Dursley dit du skickar mig trots att du vet hur de misshandlar mig där är inte så stor skillnad. Dör jag av något av det här — får jag ro med mina föräldrar."

"50 poäng från Gryffindor och tre veckor extratjänst – för uppkäftighet Potter." Nästan skrek McGonagall ut.

"Tack Professor, och jag hoppas jag hinner dö snabbt nu så du vet att det var det sista du sa till mig." Han hade i princip redan bestämt sig för att dra därifrån, nu hade dropparna runnit färdigt _bägaren_ hade svämmat över. I natt, I natt skulle han försvinna. Innan McGonagall hann säga något mer hade Harry lämnat stora salen.

Så snart han kom förbi en av lektionssalarna gick han in och stängde dörren.

"Dobby." *pop* "Master Harry kallar på Dobby — vad kan Dobby hjälpa till med Sir?"

"Dobby, jag har flera behov nu, först jag behöver någonstans där jag fortfarande kan lära mig magi – utan att vara här på Hogwarts. Dessutom finns det nåt som gör att rektorn och andra kan se vad jag gör med mitt trollspö, kan du hjälpa mig så de inte kan se det längre?"

"Dobby ordnar" * _Snapp_ * "Nu — nu är spårning på master Harry borta — lika är alla besvärjelserna på trollspö. I Harry Potters koffert — osynlighetsmanteln — den har kvar spårning som rektorn har satt, lika på själva kofferten, jag tar bort det sedan. Var — måste bli master Harrys ställe på St. Kitts, eller bättre — nära den platsen."

"Tack — hur kommer vi dit — och var är det?"

"Det finns tre olika sätt Sir, jag kan ta oss dit, en fenix kan ta oss dit, eller med flyttnyckeln som finns i Harry Potters familjevalv."

"Ta oss dit, hämta sedan mina saker från sovsalen, och ta samtidigt bort de övriga spårningsbesvärjelserna."

"Genast Sir — blunda helst Sir – det kan kännas — så magen vill vända sig för den som inte är van Sir."

— * —

Med det fanns de inte längre kvar i England eller inom dess välde då det med St Kitts inte egentligen var på St Kitts de var utan på nederländska Antellerna som låg lite norr om St Kitts. Södra viken på Saint-Eustatius kallades allmänt för _Bucaneers bay_ eller "Piratviken" och var rester från tiden då det fanns sjörövare som tjänade Engelska och Hålländska kungahusen, och även andra nationaliteters styrande. Platsen hade en hamn som inte syntes för dem som inte kände till om den. Lika lite syntes det att de öde klipporna egentligen höll ståtliga verandor. Hela klippan var som ett stort slott, inuti. Men de hade också ett par mindre tillhåll på stora ön St. Kitts, så officiellt fanns de fortfarande inom samväldet.

Harry visste inte hur det skulle gå, men tiden skulle ge honom svaret, Dobby skulle ha underhandskontakter med Hogwarts alver och Harry skulle få besked. Fram tills förbi första uppgiften avsåg han enbart förbereda sitt frånfälle. Det innebar testamenten. Alltså med Dobbys hjälp fann han ut närmaste kontor för Gringotts, dit han fick en flyttnyckel.

"Vad kan vi hjälpa till med Sir?" Undrade den Goblin som tog emot honom.

"Tack, jag behöver skriva ett testamente, och kanske flytta en del av mina tillgångar hit. Det är så att . . . "

Och Harry berättade om sitt liv och vad han i första hand var beredd på att kunde hända _om_ bägarens magi hade bundit honom.

"Sir — vi kan göra en hel del. Dels kan vi ta reda på vilka blockeringar som finns, det är inte helt ovanligt — om jag får säga så — att magiska barn får blockeringar — endera har de själva omedvetet skapat dem när de lovat sig själva att inte göra om 'vissa saker', eller så är det någon som har ansett att barnet inte bör göra magi. Vidare får vi fram arvsrätter, och personens möjligheter, genom att det kopplar till de stamtavlor Gringotts har för sina kunder. Men inte minst vilka magiska _besvärjelser_ eller kontrakt som finns avseende personen. Som vanligt naturligtvis — för en liten kostnad."

"Naturligtvis — när vi har fastställt min identitet, och etablerat så att jag har något att betala med så vill jag gärna att vi gör det du erbjöd. Säg är det ofint att fråga vad du heter?"

"Inte så många som bryr sig om vad vi heter — de ser ändå ingen skillnad på oss, men jag har tilldelats namnet _Wakkisaara_. Herr Potter, om du har vänligheten att droppa fem droppar blod i den där bägaren."

Sex timmar och fem tester samt en del omflyttningar av kapital senare, var Harry nöjd. Hans egen ed gällde, men ingen annan angående tävlingen. Tolv familjevalv, varav två på kontoret i Kingston, vad direkt kopplade till Harry Potter. Bland kontrakt hittades ett giftemålskontrakt tecknat mellan Albus Dumbledore och Molly Weasley avseende honom och Ginny.

De hade även avlägsnat 16 blockeringar av hans magi och förmågor. Nio av dem var satta på honom under tiden han fanns hos Dursleys. De övriga sju medan han fanns på Hogwarts. Dessutom hade de exorcerat bort ett extra själsfragment de hittade i honom. Resultatet av de magiska spärrarna hade blivit att magin som ville ut arbetade sig allt starkare för att kunna manifestera sig, med blockeringarna borta skulle han tvingas vara ytterst försiktig när han utförde magi.

Han visste nu att hans läkningsförmåga kom av hans möjligheter att med magins hjälp förändra sig. Multinaimagus där han redan hade _utvecklat_ hund och hjort redan i barnaåren. En pilgrimsfalk för snabb flykt i luften fanns men själva transformeringen hade inte utförts, men där fanns också möjlighet att etablera formen av Stormfenix och Basilisk vilka var resultatet av basiliskens gift samt Fawkes tårar i hans blodbanor.

Det var också nu som han insåg att han skulle behöva ta rätt på kadavret. Goblins i Kingstown Jamaica som han fanns på skulle köpa _rätten_ att sälja den för hans räkning.

För _säkerhets skull_ bestämde de att Harry skulle behålla alla tänderna och allt gift själv. Ingen marknad skulle må bra av att det kom ut mängder med basiliskgift. Dessutom skulle han få en del saker tillverkade till honom själv. Det blev Dobby med Goblins som hämtade kadavret, och de ömsade skinnen.

—

 _Wakkisaara_ kunde inte tacka sina gudar nog den dag de lät Harry Potter komma framför honom, dels var han nu ensam säljare av en enormt stor basilisk, men främst kunde han sätta goblins hantverkare i jobb. Materialet de ömsade skinnen skapade tillsammans med fjäll av drake kunde spinnas till det tunnaste — starkaste material han någonsin hade träffat på.

 _Pengar är makt — men status är att använda makten, är det som verkligen räknas_. Harry Potter skulle ha kläder som få hade hört talas om, och Wakkisaara var den som skulle förse honom med det.

—

Harry visste inget om det, men han hade förstått att Wakkisaara var salig när han insåg storleken av basilisken. Det skulle bli en del pengar. Harrys lilla kommentar " _Du säljer och om vi delar lika så är jag nöjd – jag hade inte ens tänkt i banor av värde av den._ " Hade fått goblinen att nästan svimma.

Wakkisaara skulle ha jublat om han hade kunnat förhandla sig till en tjugondedel, och han fick många gånger mer utan att ens förhandla. Visserligen grämde han sig att han inte hade fått chansen att förhandla sig till ens en enda procent mer än han kunde ha erbjudits, men att förhandla till sig mer efter att ha erbjudits lika andelar hade varit en förolämpning mot det generösa i erbjudandet.

Harry däremot hade annat i tankarna. Ginny Weasley. Visst var hon _ok_ som Rons lillasyster. Men vad Harry visste så hade hon redan svirat runt med så gott som alla unga män i både Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff, och några i Gryffindor. Vad de hade gjort — brydde han sig inte i — Ginny var inte för honom. Framför allt inte när det var Albus Dumbledore som hade tecknat kontraktet. Han skrev ett brev.

—

 _Bäste Arthur Weasley._

 _Onsdagen 29 juni 1994 tecknade Molly Weasley ett giftermålskontrakt med Albus Dumbledore gällande Ginerva Weasley och mig._

 _Jag kan inte bryta det — lika lite kan du bryta det. Vad jag däremot kan göra är att äkta henne — och efter det förkasta henne från namnet Potter och därmed är hon och alla hennes efterkommande samt hela hennes släktled helt borta från min förmögenhet. Ginny kommer inte längre att äga rätten till namnet Weasley och inte heller namnet Potter. Naturligtvis avser jag inte nyttja henne intimt – då jag mer ser henne som en syster än en kvinna jag vill föra till altaret och/eller sängkammaren._

 _Däremot finns det många som kan betala en slant för det nöjet att dela säng med henne och så länge jag har henne som min är det min rättighet att erbjuda henne till vem jag vill. Efter det är hon förbrukat gods så att säga, och kan strykas ur namnet._

 _Jag har inget personligt emot Ginny — men att teckna ett äktenskapskontrakt avseende MIG, utan att ens rådfråga mig — gör mig ganska förbannad – och om det sedan går ut över din enda dotter — rår jag inte för._

 _Om det fortfarande är Mollys önskan att Ginny jobbar som hamnhora så kan ni strunta i detta brev, men vill ni bespara henne det ödet så inhibera kontraktet, jag avser inte kräva eller erbjuda någon bot för det._

 _Skulle ni trots allt välja att hålla kontraktet aktuellt KRÄVER jag att ni per Ginnys 15-årsdag levererar henne till Gringotts kontor i London – som transporterar henne till mig. Så gör vi en privat enkel vigsel – omagisk naturligtvis. Varefter hon börjar sitt jobb på en lämplig hamnkrog i närheten av där jag finns. Av de 10 dollar hon ska begära för varje ligg går 3 dollar till barens ägare, 3 dollar till hyran för hennes arbetsrum, 2 dollar till mig så får hon behålla 2 dollar själv, hon förväntas betjäna minst 15 kunder per eftermiddag. Med hjälp av permanent ingrepp är det inga risker att drabbas av arbetsoförmåga på grund av graviditet. Alltså möjligheten att få barn upphör som första åtgärd, av säkerhetsskäl._

 _Harry James Potter._

 _P.S._

 _För att inte gå bakom ryggen på Ginny, får hon en kopia av detta brevet också._

 _H.P._

—

Harry läste igenom det och var lite röd om kinderna men också mycket besviken på Molly. Om de hade låtit bli att göra så skulle det ha varit fullt möjligt att det hade kunnat bli de två — men nu var det absolut omöjligt för honom att tänka sig föra Ginny Weasley till altaret — än mindre till brudsäng.

Naturligtvis avsåg han inte utsätta henne för horeri, men det skulle ju inte de där hemma veta. Han hade sett slum sedan han kom, och han visste att det fanns många som inte hade annan möjlighet än sin kropp för att tjäna så det blev till mat för dagen.

Winky anslöt sig till dem, han ordnade med dem så att han fick The Profet, och Quibbler till sig, en gång i veckan, så han kunde sa vad som hände hos dem.

Han var inne på andra veckan när han fick ett brev från Sirius, det visade sig att de var nästan grannar, och efter lite brevväxling kunde de mötas. Med det flyttade Sirius in till Harry, och med det började utbildningen.

När Sirius fick läsa Harrys brev till Athur och höra hur Harry resonerade kunde han inte hålla sig för skratt, han kunde tänka sig Mollys reaktion på det.

Träningen som Harry skulle genomgå skulle motsvara Hogwarts utbildning som minimum. För att börja i rätt ände blev det att besöka magimarknaden i Kingston. Harrys trollspö tillhörde de kraftigare, men när han sedan jämförde med det nytillverkade så var det skillnad som dag och natt. Skillnad som mellan en vårbris och en höststorm.

Sju kärnor, fyra kristaller tre olika trä, allt bemängt i hans eget blod och med blodsrunor inbäddade inne i stommen kunde den inte annat än vara _kraftfull_. För att göra det fullständigt hade två identiska trollspön tillverkats, ett för vardera handen. Till det ingick trollspökoger som gjorde trollspöna osynliga även om han gick klädd enbart i badbyxor.

Lika osynliga var bismarckguldlänkarna, de höll en hel del krympta _tillbehör_ , en koffert, en tidvändare, ett minnessoll, en pilbåge med koger som gav honom en pil till bågen var gång han spände den. Han kunde skjuta upp till tre pilar samtidigt. Höll han bågen horisontalt träffade extrapilarna ungefär en meter vid sidan av grundpilen på tjugofem meters avstånd. En maxibok, den kunde ha texterna från 500 böcker inlagd. En magisk kikare. En box med 136 trolldrycker i stasis. Ett svärd, och 12 kastknivar, och slutligen en magisk hydda. Det var aningen mer än ett magiskt tält, den höll 6 rum med kök och sanitet.

Två dagar i veckan var Harry till Kingston för att utbildas, genom Gringotts hade han enrollerat två lärare som hade en heldag i veckan var. På så sätt vidgades bredden av hans utbildning.

När tidningarna kom efter att första momentet i turneringen hade varit och Harry fortfarande inte kände minsta besvär så godtog han att bägarens bindning till honom som Dumbledore hade hävdat, inte var något han behövde bekymra sig om.

Däremot hade han fått höra genom sina kontakter att Ginny Weasley hade haft några vansinnesutbrott. Det hade inte dröjt länge förrän innehållet i Harrys brev var vida känt inom Hogvarts. Med det var hennes roll som framtida fru säkert spolierad för många av de _finare_ familjerna. Efter några riktiga utbrott lugnade hon trots allt ner sig — det var ju flera år kvar och mycket kunde ju hända innan dess.

Han kunde bara vänta tills Molly hade hittat ett sätt att sända vrålare till honom. Men även det låg i framtiden, Gringotts förmedlade inga vrålare.

Det som hade hänt på Hogwarts var att läraren Alastor Moody hade hittats död, men med utseendet av Barty Cruch Junior. Och lite senare hittades även Alastor själv.

Harry Log för sig själv — ännu en dödsätare på Hogwarts. Han kunde inte hålla sig — det var dagsför en ** _'vrålare'_** till Albus Duml . . .NEJ – till Snevillius Snape.

—

 ** _Bäste Snevillius,_**

 ** _Visst är det intressant att se att det . . ._**

Nä han använde magin för att radera skriften— det fick bli till Albus, som han först hade tänkt.

—

 ** _Bäste Albus_**

 ** _Visst är det patetiskt — så har du haft ännu en av dem som önskar livet av mig som lärare, en dödsätare._**

 ** _Känns det bra nu — när magin i bägaren verkligen utförde det den kunde — och dödade den som verkligen lade i mitt namn?_**

 ** _Jag har bytt skola, jag räknar mig inte som elev vid Hogwarts längre. Den nivå jag utbildar mig på är vida överlägsen det Hogwarts erbjuder. Tar vi trolldryck bara som exempel, så lärde jag mer på en vecka med en lärare här, än jag gjorde under tre år med Snevillius som tittade på när vi hade veckans prov. Han har inga lektioner, så han kan inte räknas som lärare, det har jag säkert medhåll från alla andra också — bortsett möjligen hans eget hus som han har separata lektioner med. Hur skulle annars de inavlade aporna som finns där klara godkänt? Ni vettiga i Slytherin, ta inte åter, ni vet säkert vilka jag menar._**

 ** _Du ska också veta att HÄR är Sirius friad från det ni beskyller honom för. Han har förklarat vad ni beskyller honom för och de hade en rättegång — han är helt fri, och har fått politisk asyl beviljad._**

 ** _Därför finns jag med den jag skulle ha funnits från början. Med ert ministeriums godkännande av dig som min målsman är upphävd — här. Du har ingen talan över mig nu. Alla försök du gör att röva bort mig bemöts som dödligt hot och får besvaras så. Om du inte värderar dina medarbetare högre än att skicka dem i döden – så sänd dem för att kidnappa mig och det är det sista de gör._**

 ** _Faktiskt ser jag fram emot att du sänder hit Snevillius Knapre . . . hmm Snape var det visst._**

 ** _Dessutom bara så du ska veta det. Det finns inga SKYLDIGHETER för mig att hjälpa er mot VOLDEMORT. Du har skapat honom, så ta bort honom själv. Jag är inte din lakej som du har rätten att offra._**

 ** _Ha det nu bra med fortsättningen på eran lekstuga – för det är vad det är — jämfört med den skola jag själv går i nu._**

 ** _Harry — en före detta Hogwrtselev._**

—

För att göra det hela mer intressant skulle Dobby låta en av skolans ugglor svepa in med det nästföljande frukost, på så sätt stoppades den inte av Albus egna områdesskydd mot vrålare till honom själv.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 2 Deita sig själv**

Hösten hade varit jobbig, skola var bara en antydan till vad det var. Det var **SKOLA** med versaler och förstärkt. Han hade sex försummade år att ta igen. De började vid åtta års ålder där, men med enbart han själv som enda elev så gick det hyfsat ändå.

Hösten närmade sig sitt slut och han insåg att han skulle sända julklappar. Så kom han på att han och Sirius skulle göra ett ordentligt spektakel, allt de sände skulle vara orientaliskt. Alltså blev det besök i hela asiatiska regionen, allt från Singapore upp till Kyoto. En vecka tog det dem att få ihop allt, de köpte en hel del till sig själva också.

För att göra det ännu mer intressant lyckades Harry _skriva in sig_ som elev vid Kyotos magiska skola. _Institute of Magic for gests_. Något som egentligen inte fanns, men efter lite övertalning och utbetalning av _lön_ , så fanns skolan, och hade en elev — Harry James Potter.

Harry räknade kallt med att när Albus hade upptäckt att alla hade fått orientaliska julpresenter skulle han koncentrera sökandet dit. Och han skulle finna en skola som kände igen namnet han sökte efter. Att hitta skolan skulle sedan vara omöjligt för honom.

Efter att alla spärrarna för magin var borta kände Harry en helt annan kontakt med sitt inre, trollspölös magi var nu inga problem för honom. Avståndstransferering var också lika enkelt som flyttnyckel. Med lite uppmuntran hade han nu möjligheter att anta vilket utseende han önskade. Inledningsvis hade de använt polyjuice, för att etablera varje ny form, som han sedan skulle hålla när trolldrycken slutade verka. Sedan kunde han anta den formen direkt från sin grundform.

Nästa steg i den utbildningen blev kvinnlig skepnad. Det blev en helt ny erfarenhet för honom. Till Sirius stora förtret började Harry _sällskapa_ med sig själv. Han använde tidvändaren och gav sig ett par extra timmar och gjorde det med sin nyetablerade form som en av utseendena han hade _lånat_ av en av flickorna i Kingston, henne ovetandes naturligtvis.

Efter att han hade etablerat hennes utseende valde han att modifiera den så att han inte blev _identisk_ med henne. _Carmina Sinniri_ hade han valt som sitt namn. Han . . . HON, var en chokladbrun skönhet, Harry var 14 år, Carmina var 18, och väl tilltagen i kurvor där de skulle finnas. För att inte förstöra den identiteten genom att låta hennes 'ålder' etableras som fyra år äldre än honom transformerade han hennes utseende till sin egen ålder. Han använde Hermiones 'figur' för att anpassa storleken på bröst och höfter. Med det var Carmina 14 år, och skulle ha en 'uppväxt' som var parallell med Harry.

Faktiskt övervägde Harry på allvar att _dejta_ sig själv. Det fanns fördelar i det, han visste vad de båda ville — eller inte ville. Men – han var inte riktigt _mogen_ för det ännu.

Han började också hålla koll på hur mycket han använde sin tidvändare, tio månader hade han varit borta från Europa, samtidigt hade han blivit tre månader _äldre_ än vad hans kalenderålder angav. Han hade fått brev från Gringotts kontor i Kyoto, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape och en del övriga underliga européer hade varit synlig där.

Det blev dags för ett _offentligt_ uttalande, han valde att göra det via ett _öppet brev i tidningen_.

—

 _Öppet brev till Albus Dumbledore._

 _Det har kommit till min kännedom att du har varit här och sökt mig. Du vet säkert var 'här' är och det är dumt av mig att tala om för allmänheten var 'här' är._

 _Men du hade också Snevillius Snape med dig hit och efter det började det drälla av individer som har samröre med Tom Riddle, du vet vilket namn han använder nu._

 _Eftersom du har talat om för Snevillius var jag finns så är det orsaken till varför den gruppen av individer har börjat finnas här. Faktiskt så till den mängd att jag har tvingats att hålla mig borta från publika miljöer._

 _Du påstår dig kämpa för den rätta sidan — men vem var det som påstod att jag var bunden att tävla i den livsfarliga tävlingen genom ett magiskt bindande kontrakt som JAG INTE hade ingått — jo DU. Så mycket vet du om magins vägar att du skulle ha mig att dö i den tävlingen._

 _Du kunde inte ens skilja på din vän genom många år och en bedragare, eller kunde du? Du med dina kvalitéer som ska vara så duktig. Titta dig i spegeln och beakta verkligheten, den har visst sprungit ifrån dig._

 _Du — och Molly Weasley som tecknade ett OGILTIGT kontrakt om giftemål mellan hennes dotter och mig, har ni annullerat det ännu — eller är hon fortfarande min att göra som jag vill med nästa år? Att din namnteckning avseende mig är ogiltig hindrar inte Molly Weasleys tecknande avseende Ginny från att gälla för Ginny Weasley. Därför blir hon min tjänarinna, inte hustru, när hon fyller 15 år, om jag godtar henne ens som det._

 _Det du kanske inte vet är att jag har magins rätt att INTE äkta henne magiskt då kontraktet tecknades mellan parter som inte ÄGER mig. Du tog dig rätten att vara min förmyndare. Men då det skedde utanför lagen godkändes det inte av magin själv, DÄRFÖR kan jag ha henne att tjäna i som hamnhora._

 _Molly — när man gapar över mycket tappar man ofta hela stycket, det är vad du gjorde. Albus Dumbledores testamente gjort i mitt namn där din familj skulle bli de som ärvde är inlämnat till kontoret för internationell brottslighet, som bevis._

 _Det intressanta med den är att det är tecknat med mitt blod, bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore och Pomona Spraut. Det underliga i den är att Severus Snape som jag inte skulle ge en knut till blev väl ihågkommen tillsammans med några andra som de kände sig tvingade att ha med för att det inte skulle se misstänkt ut._

 _Men när tog de mitt blod för att använda, jo på sjukavdelningen efter att jag hade drabbades av det förtrollade quiddtitchklotet, en bit in under mitt andra Hogwartsår. Gissa vad som gick fel?_

 _Jo de tecknade det två dagar innan vi reste hem. Jag har inget minne av att ha skrivit något testamente, Pomona däremot påstår att det var jag som fanns där. Och skulle det ha varit jag som tecknade mitt namn med en blodskontraktspenna, då borde det ha varit det blod som rinner i mina ådror som användes._

 _Det märkliga är att blodet det är tecknat med inte har minsta spår av basiliskgift eller fenixtårar, vilket mitt blod har efter då jag tvingades dräpa den 60 fot stora basilisken, med det räddade jag skolan, och Ginny Weasley. Inget som rektorn ansåg betydelsefullt nog att nämna för den breda allmänheten. Den allmänna uppfattningen är ju att det var Albus själv som fixade monstret._

 _Han hade 50 år på sig att fixa det sedan Rubeus Hagrid falskeligen anklagades för att ha orsakat en elevs död, det var samma monster då — men då utsläppt av Tom Riddle. Som använder ett namn som inte ens aurorerna har ryggrad nog att uttala._

 _Alltså Albus Dumbledore lät någon använda sig av mitt utseende för att teckna det testamentet. Det bör också påpekas att hade jag inte dött under sommaren hos dem han sände mig till — skulle jag ha dött på tåget till skolan inför mitt tredje år. Alltså var det strategiskt viktigt tillfälle att ha testamentet ordnat innan jag så tragiskt skulle dementorkyssas på väg TILL skolan. Ett intermezzo inträffade även senare under året då samma öde kunde ha drabbat mig igen. Då tvingades jag mota bort 98 dementorer, hur många aurorer klarar av det, ensam?_

 _Alltså dementorerna på Hogwarts var med all säkerhet där för att ända mitt liv. Jag ser ingen annan orsak till det, att det var beordrat av Ministern, som du Albus påstår, kan ju vara sant. Beaktar vi sedan att det var Lucius Malfoy som ordnade så basilisken kom ut. Den incidenten kostade honom en husalv genom att jag lurade Herr Malfoy att ge sin husalv en strumpa vilket naturligtvis spädde på herr Malfoys ursinne mot mig. Vi vet att Lucius Malfoy är den som i verkligheten är minister även om det sker utanför offentligheten genom hans passande donationer till Cornelius. Det gör att det är Lucius bestämmer vad ministern ska bestämma, så det stämmer rätt bra att ministern kan vara den som utåt sett är den som bestämt det, men det kan inte ha verkställts utan din medverkan Dumbledore._

 _Och det som fick mig att slutligen fly Europa var tävlingen som du så påpassligt ordnade så att du kunde påstå att jag var magiskt bunden att tävla i, skulle jag dö där?_

 _Sluta söka mig, tre dödsätare har kommit mig för nära, ingen kommer att sakna dem, ingen fanns med när deras kroppar dumpades i havet. Ja – jag dödar de som angriper mig, och dem jag dumpade i havet hade lika tatueringar på vänstra underarmen som din knähund Snevillius Snape har. Nästa gång jag ser Snape här så kommer jag att se till att han blir fiskföda även han, även om jag måste söka upp honom här. Han såg mig inte senast han var här — men jag såg honom, på lite långt håll visserligen, men inte för långt för att kunna fälla honom._

 _Jag har tittat på protokollen från upprensningarna förra gången. Igor Karkaroff, som gick fri därför att han berättade vilka övriga som var dödsätare, han nämnde din lakej Snape som dödsätare. Så egentligen hade du TRE dödsätare på Hogwarts samtidigt, när du skulle ha mig i den där tävlingen._

 _Att du bedyrade att han, Snevillius, inte är (var) mer dödsätare än du, bevisar INTE att DU inte är en av dödsätarna. Kanske var det som du sa — vilket innebär att NI BÅDA spelar i samma lag. Vilket egentligen ALLA handlingar du har gjort som berör mig bevisar sannolikheten i._

 _Egentligen kan man också undra om du inte i verkligheten har en tyst allians med Voldi, för vad jag har hört har du aldrig försökt skada honom, bara bjuda upp till en spektakulär uppvisning. Värderar du dina medarbetare lika lågt som han gör med sina? Har dina en tatuerad kråka någonstans på sig?_

 _Inget av det du har gjort gentemot mig har varit_ _ **till min fördel**_ _. Många kan tro att du gjorde mig en tjänst genom att gå med på McGonagalls begäran att jag fick spela i laget._

 _FEL FEL FEL._

 _Under mitt första framträdande inför publik höll jag på att bli mördad. Det var tack vare att en annan elev störde den som förhäxade min kvast som jag räddades från en säker död, inte tack vare dig. Alltså att få spela i laget innebar en möjlighet att jag kunde dö_ _en naturlig_ _död, alltså en död som du inte direkt kunde knytas till._

 _Det insåg du sedan under efterföljande år. Kanske var det andra som också insåg det, var det därför du tvingades ordna med testamentet för att hålla familjen Weasley under ditt paraply. Det kostar att köpa tjänster, och hålla giriga i strama tyglar, suck._

 _Du har gett mig tillräckligt med orsaker att ge mig på dig — det var det felet Tom Riddle gjorde, han skaffade de anhängare och behövde, anhängare som var burdusa och han tvingades därför även tillmötesgå dem med sådana förströelser, som blev övermäktiga honom. Det drev honom sedan att bli den riktiga terrorist vi känner honom som. Det var förmodligen mer än du möjligen hade räknat med när du byggde upp hatet i honom._

 _Du hoppades kanske att han skulle ha några få och att du skulle kunna vinna över honom och hans grupp, på så sätt skulle du få bukt med dina egentliga fiender familjerna Malfoy, Parkinson och ett tiotal ytterligare, som inte godtog att du såg till att andra familjers rikedom hamnade under dina giriga händer efter dina manipulationer, de blev visst för starka för dig._

 _Du försökte bygga upp samma hat i mig men få det riktat mot dem, så att du sedan kunde dräpa mig under det du kallar mig för en ny_ _mörkrets furste_ _. Men du hoppades att jag skulle ta mig an V. först, och att du sedan kunde ta ner mig efter att du kallat mig mörk. Skulle du ha gjort några överfall på oskyldiga under inverkan av polyjuice så att folk kunde vittna att det var jag? Det falska testamentet visar vad du går för. Har du god erfarenhet av att göra sådana?_

 _Det du kanske inte vet är att jag har gjort ännu en riktig ed på att INTE finnas i Europa, med mindre än att jag i förväg har angett för 'vissa personer' att jag avser besöka Europa. Det gör att om någon som ser ut som jag skulle vara i Europa och angripa någon eller på annat sätt göra mig impopulär så är det INTE jag, ifall jag inte har angett min avsikt i förväg. Det finns en internationell auktoritet som kan bevisa det._

 _Följaktligen är det OMÖJLIGT att det var jag som åt middag på Kitteln och pratade vitt å brett för någon vecka sedan. Ja – jag såg reportaget i The Profet. Och kan därför dementera alla uppgifter om att det var jag som fanns där, även om någon använde mitt utseende. Sluta jaga mig, jag jagar inte dig — ännu._

 _Med bästa hälsningar_

 _Harry James Potter_

—

(( A/N: Då jag skriver detta enbart utifrån Harrys syn på saken så kan vi inte veta vad som händer i Europa om vi inte får besked efteråt därifrån. Alltså ingen insyn i hur Albus och Molly reagerade på artikeln och Harrys brev och tidningsinlaga. Om det inte kommer som referat på något sätt.))

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 3 Båtar som flyger**

Visst kunde Harry besöka Europa när han ville, huvudsaken var att han _anmälde_ sin resa före han reste dit, och när han var tillbaks. Efter incidenten med testamentet där det med all tydlighet fanns de som använde hans utseende var det passande att försäkra sig genom den garantin.

Det han inte sade till någon var att innan han anlände till Europa förändrade han sitt utseende så ingen skulle känna igen honom. På så sätt slapp han uppståndelse omkring sig. Det enda han egentligen behövde göra var att besöka _Villa Potter_ för att ha lite konferens med familjeporträtten.

Att flytta sig emellan var enkelt nu när han hade etablerat sin svarta fenixform, han hade förstått att Voldemort med hans dödsätare inte var förbi, det hade första och andra året vid Hogwarts bevisat. Ju mer han tänkte på det ju mer började hans tankar cirkla i banor omkring hur Albus försökte få Voldemort att _döda_ honom. Det kunde bara betyda att Albus hade någon baktanke med det.

Han dunkade pannan i bordet - - - DUNK DUNK *pop* "Inte straffa sig själv — det har vi avtalat om master Sir"

Harry kunde inte undgå att skratta,

"Nej Dobby — du har rätt. Jag bara kom på att jag måste ha varit vilseledd, Sibyll — naturligtvis. Albus sa något om _en andra_ profetia. Det finns en profetia tidigare, det är därför Sibyll hålls på Hogwarts. Dobby, när jag har skrivit ett brev, kan du ta det till Amelia Bones ?"

"Naturligtvis Harry Sir."

"Tack, men jag måste skriva det först, ge mig . . . hmm klockan är 6 här — nej det får bli i morgon, jag lägger det brevet här, och om du är vaken kan du poppa iväg med det vid 4-5 tiden på morgonen, då är det anständig förmiddag där."

"Dobby förstår Sir – när de har förmiddag där."

"Tack Dobby."

—

 _Bästa Fru Bones,_

 _Jag börjar ana att det finns en profetia angående mig och Tom Riddle. Varför håller Dumbledore annars på att puffa mig ihop med honom. Det kan bara vara av två orsaker, endera att få mig att alliera mig med honom, vilket INTE kommer att ske så länge solen lyser. Den andra orsaken måste vara att Tom Riddle – alias Lord Voldemort, ska döda mig._

 _Om det vore 'fritt fram' för vem som helst att döda mig skulle det ha hänt flera gånger om redan, men något håller tillbaks andras möjligheter att döda mig. Jag menar som exempel "hur kunde jag inte dö" när basiliskens tand satt i min arm? Det tog närmare en å en halv minut innan Fawkes kunde trycka in sina tårar i hålet efter tanden, och jag har bevisligen så mycket basiliskgift kvar att ett par droppar av mitt blod är nu dödligt för så gott som allt, alla böcker jag har läst i det ämnet påstår att man är död inom 10 - 20 sekunder._

 _Jag skulle egentligen ha dött minst åtta gånger om, där jag växte upp, alltså på grund av Dursleys. Nej jag kunde inte dö för deras hand heller. Flera olyckor på Hogwarts kunde lätt ha lett till min död, trollet, cerbusen, för att inte nämna jättespindlarna i förbjudna skogen. Nej — något finns som hindrar mig från att dö. Mina senaste möten med V. visar att han inte är DÖD._

 _Kanske är det så att Dumbledore av någon anledning VET att det handlar om Voldemort eller mig i en drabbning där det blir en avslutning på han — eller jag. Efter det kan det vara möjligt för den som blir kvar att 'dö för någon annans hand'._

 _Kan det vara det Dumbledore försöker åstadkomma, så tidigt som möjligt vilket betyder att jag garanterat dör, och efter det kan Albus avsluta Voldi, och vinna ära och rikedom för att kunna dö lycklig. Kanske ska han anta en yngre variant av sig själv för att hålla ut i några hundra år ytterligare._

 _Det jag frågar om är:_

 _FINNS DET möjlighet att se om det finns en sådan förutsägelse?_

 _Om så — hur kan vi kolla vad den säger?_

 _Mvh_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _OSA via Gringotts London._

—

Sommaren hade varit avkopplande men han hade inte slutat studera bara för att skolorna hade sommaruppehåll. Jämförde han Hogwarts kursböcker hade han passerat årskurs 6 i det mesta. Runor och aritmetik var han i mitten av 4'an. Han hade haft svårt att få ett grepp om det, men han hade haft låg prioritet på det, men skulle ändra på det, nu när han var inne på sitt egentliga 5.e utbildningsår. De hade hittat ytterligare en lärare i Kingston, Mot tidigare två hela dagar med två olika lärare blev det nu två förmiddagar runor och aritmetik med en lärare och en eftermiddag med besvärjelser och en med trolldryckstillverkning. Strid och förvandling hade han fortfarande hemma med Sirius.

I det som var biblioteket fanns det en del böcker när Harry kom dit, men inga som verkade passande för hans behov, varför han fyllde på med böcker han hade som studielitteratur. Det var bara en händelse som gjorde att han drog fram en av de ursprungliga böckerna och började läsa, det var berättelsen om hur 'Piratbukten' etablerades.

Texten var på en blandning av tyska, engelska och belgiska, eller om allt kallades flamländska. Så han tvingades gissa ganska friskt, och försöka förstå vad det egentligen stod. Han kom fram till några mycket intressanta saker, Legenden om den _Flygande Holländaren_.

Det påstods vara ett spökskepp, verkligheten var egentligen den mest motsatta, det var ett förtrollat skepp.

Några av möjligheterna var att den kunde segla för fulla segel, även MOT VINDEN, eller i total stiltje, liksom att kunna fara framåt med full fart — utan att seglen var satta.

Verkligheten var att den ute på havet sällan eller aldrig seglade i vattnet utan ovanför. De som hade sett det var det som skapade legenden. Besvärjelserna på fartygen var det som sedan ledde till flygande dörrar och vidare till flygande kvastar. Allt var besvärjelser som var hämtade från tillverkningen av flygande mattor, men modifierades för att passa respektive användningsområde.

Egentligen var det de tidiga magikunnigas sätt att segla på havet, en dag från Europa till det de omagiska sedan döpte till Amerika, var vida överlägset den gamla tidens sätt att resa. I samband med att de omagiska började finnas i mängd på havet kunde något av fartygen även ses av de omagiska.

Att segla för fulla segel orsakade en hel del störningar för andra då det handlade om onaturligt starka vindar som sedan spreds vidare. Det var inte vinden som drev fartyget, vinden var ett måste för att inte fartvinden skulle slita sönder fartyget. För att kunna hålla den farten var luften tvungen att ha samma fart som fartyget. Det ledde sedan till plötsliga stormbyar där fartyget hade farit fram. Tre timmar med god fart var de tvungna att komma ifrån närmaste land innan det var riskfritt att göra full fart, likaså tvingades de sakta ner långt utanför destinationen.

Det var så myten om att det bådade oväder uppstod. Och faktiskt var det korrekt. När de hade använt vinden för att segla fort nära land förde det oftast med sig stormvindar i dess väg.

Harry tänkte på _nattbussen_ , och transformerade det till fartygsvärlden, jo — en intressant tanke.

Sedan 1969 då senaste innehavaren dog hade ingen seglat något av skeppen som fanns i den dolda grottan, innanför den dolda hamnen.

Harry såg inom sig hur han stod till rors på en fullriggare med seglen fyllda av vinden, den naturliga vinden, medan han styrde in mot Bristol. Men det skulle förta alla fina berättelser så det skulle på sin höjd bli seglatser på de fria haven. Det kunde bli något att göra när han blev äldre.

"Master har fått ett brev Sir." Sa Dobby och höll fram ett konvolut fyllt med stämplar.

Efter att ha testat för flyttnycklar och förbannelser öppnade han det efter att ha sett att det var till honom från Amelia Bones.

—

 _Bäste Harry,_

 _Det var intressant att se ditt brev, och samtidigt lyfta fram ditt öppna brev till Dumbledore. Jag kan se kopplingen du gör, och nu kan jag säga dig — du har rätt så långt att han var mottagare av en förutsägelse gjord av Sibyll Trelawney och ditt antagande om innehållet är otroligt träffsäker._

 _Du nämnde inget om 'märkning' som förutsägelsen nämner, det ger en föraning om att två möten är ett minimum. Ett där du märks som jämbördig, och efter det en där en av er avslutar den andra för ingen av er kan 'få frid' så länge den andra finns kvar._

 _Som alltid med förutsägelser så är de mycket diffusa, det handlar inte uttryckligen om att 'döda' bara undanröja. Det du skriver om Dumbledore och att han försöker få V. att undanröja dig, för att sedan kunna bli möjlig att övervinna är en möjlig sanning, men det är inget vi har kunnat agera på. Däremot har vi påpekat för honom att du inte har brutit mot brittiska lagar om du försvarar dig utomlands och om den du försvarar dig mot omkommer, är det inget för oss att ta upp. Dumbledore hade en del yttranden om att du börjar tappa i respekt för andras liv._

 _Vi har inte kunnat agera utifrån det du skrev i tidningen, då det inte var en inlämnad anklagelse till oss. Vi förde det dock på tal när han var här, och jag kan säga att Dumbledore inte är nöjd med dig med anledning av det du skrev, om det är tillräckligt för att angripa dig direkt ligger utanför min möjlighet att avgöra. Däremot bör du vara försiktig i mörka gränder och i okändas sällskap._

 _I förbigående så har jag ett önskemål, ifall det går att genomföra, Susan, min brors dotter blev föräldralös bara lite innan du blev det, du kanske minns henne från Hogwarts. Jag skulle bli glad om du kunde ordna så att hon har en säker tillvaro borta från Europa. När vi talade om detta nämnde hon några ytterligare som i så fall är aktuella också._

 _Hannah Abbot är en som hon har haft som väninna hela livet. Neville Longbotton är någon hon har sett Albus Dumbledore börjar visa för stort intresse för. Skulle dessa tre kunna ansluta till dig? I så fall hur och när, det bör vara helt klart före Hogwarts börjar nästa läsår. Och i så fall handlar det inte om att byta skola — det handlar om att bara_ _försvinna_ _härifrån. Kostar det något, vilket ju är naturligt så nämn summan._

 _Lycka till_

 _Amelia Bones_

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 4 Dracos sista förbannelse**

"Sirius — vad tror du om det här?" Undrade Harry och lämnade över brevet till Sirius.

"Ett tomt brev — vad ska jag veta om det?" Fick han till svar, och det gick upp för dem båda att Amelia hade försäkrat sig om att bara Harry kunde läsa det. Varpå Harry läste upp det.

"Det verkar som att det finns de som spelar med fler kort än alla vet om. Nu är jag ganska övertygad om att det var Dumbledore som låg bakom mordet på dina föräldrar. Kan det verkligen ha varit så lägligt att Voldemorts man stod utanför dörren och _råkade_ höra just inledningen till profetian, och inte hela, eller inget alls. Kan det ha varit iscensatt så att någon imiterade henne, eller kanske han spelade upp valda delar av den, det skulle vara det lättaste. Anta att han väljer att göra så, då kan han mycket väl ha arrangera det."

"Ju mer jag tänker på honom — Dumble alltså, ju mer förbannad blir jag på honom, och vore det inte för att jag inser hur han spelar ut det så skulle jag ge mig på han. Det är precis det han vill. Alltså – jag har god lust att prata med den där voodoo kärringen vi hörde om i Kingston. De lär ju kanalisera verkligt svart magi."

"De gör det ja, men det behövs många som tänker exakt samma tanke vid exakt samma ögonblick för att det ska fungera."

"Ke?"

"Du har väl hört, de har en som slår på en trumma, i en takt som är aningen högre än allas normala puls. Efter en halv timme eller mer så har alla som är där synkroniserat till exakt samma hjärtfrekvens.

"Så manar deras präst och nedkallar alla helvetes förbannelser över en viss person — som alltså alla vet vem är. Så sticker prästen nålar i dockan som föreställer personen. ALLA — absolut ALLA tänker samma tanke samtidigt 'nålen in i hjärtat'. Det behövs inte någon av oss för att förstå att 1000 omagiska är starkare än några enstaka av oss med magi.

"Skulle Voldemort göra lika och ha 100 som är i samma uppjagade stämning som den skaran i masspsykos är, skulle han vara absolut oövervinnelig, men — som väl är tror han inte på voodoo – för det är en mugglarvariant av slavarnas hemliga magi, alltså inget för honom."

"Menar du att det fungerar?"

"Ja, förmodligen är _prästen_ en magikunnig som dessutom har föreberett lite så att offret verkligen drabbas, sånt skrämmer och ger förtroende hos massorna, vilket i sin tur skapar förtroende för att det fungerar, vilket ökar möjligheten att det verkligen fungerar. Så — jo, man gör sig inte ovän med någon voodooutövare i onödan."

"Förmodligen inte, jag blev lite fundersam vad hon har i baktanke med Susan, Hannah och Neville, försöker hon få ihop Susan och mig? Eller Hannah och mig?"

"Kan tänkas, men om vi ser det ur hennes perspektiv skulle jag tro att hon vill få bort Susan från ett eventuellt slagfält hon själv misstänker att hon hamnar i. Om du, vi, inte _räddar_ henne från det kan vi räkna med att Bones linje upphör eftersom Susan nu är sist i grenen, efter Amelia. Longbottom — var allierade med Potter, den alliansen gäller fortfarande, så i det har du ett visst ansvar om han vill _försvinna_."

"Okej. Ansvar för att hjälpa Neville, det går jag med på. Susan med påhänget Abbot — Jag har inget emot någon av dem, faktiskt jag vet knappt vilka de är — alltså är de inte någon i Draco Malfoys närmaste krets, det gör dem ok, om inte annat för Amelias skull. Men som hon säger — bara försvinna?" Sa Harry fundersamt.

"Det är nog lite av det som gäller om jag förstår situationen korrekt. Susan bort utan att någon vet var hon finns — det gör att hon är i säkerhet. Susans vän Abbot bara som hennes vän, Puffarna överger inte sina vänner. Vad säger du — öppna upp för fler?"

"Vi har utrymme, jag tror jag måste göra några besök. Ska jag öppna för fler kan det bli _ganska många fler_."

"Hur många tänker du på?"

"Luna Lovegood, Hermione, Ron hade jag kunnat fundera på tidigare men nej, varken för honom själv eller efter hans mors agerande. Tvillingarna Weasley skulle vara bra att ha här — men det är bäst att lämna hela familjen orörd. Men Luna och Hermione kan jag tänka mig är värda att ge en chans. Men jag måste tala med både dem själva och deras föräldrar eller de som står in för dem."

"Och vad ska du säga till dem?"

"Rymma — utan att ange vart. Har de läst The Profet så vet de att det handlar om Asien. Kontakten sker sedan via Gringotts London. Om Hermione kommer med så kan ju hon sända sin post mugglarvägen då det postas i Japan eller varför inte i Singapore."

—

Harry ordnade med sin internationella garant att han skulle besöka sitt hemområde för att undersöka några saker, han skulle höra sig av när det var klart. Att ha den garanten som kunde garantera att hans frånvaro från Storbritannien minskade möjligheterna för olika intressenter att misskreditera honom. Det innebar förvisso att han var tvungen att rapportera att han skulle dit för att inte drabbas av problem. Det var ingen ed på magi och liv, men det skulle ändå bli problem om han missade det.

I sin fenixform materialiserade han sig högt upp och gled sedan ned med sina sinnen på helspänn. Han kunde känna av att hans mål för avkänningen var i hyperaktivitet. Något var helt fel hos Hermione. Han valde att snabbt flamma sig ner till huset, men tvingades byta plats för att åter materialisera sig. Utanför dörren fanns två figurer han kände igen. Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle, båda iförda svarta mantlar och vita masker. Det var med fenixens förhöjda känsla han visste vilka de var, han kunde känna det eftersom han hade mött dem tidigare. Efter att ha gjort sig osynlig kikade han in genom fönster han hade närmast, fick honom att rysa, och han fick bråttom.

Snabbt gjorde han en ljudlösbesvärjelse så inget kunde höras in utifrån och följde upp med två skärbesvärjelser. Varpå han smög in genom den redan öppna dörren. Det han såg utan hindrande fönster gjorde honom klart förbannad. Där fanns Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy och Theodor Nott. På golvet vred sig, det han uppfattade som herr Grander, i plågor och en skrattande Draco höll sitt trollspö mot honom. Allt medan Theodor höll sitt trollspö under hakan på Hermione. Hermiones mor rörde sig där hon också fanns på golvet bredvid sin man.

Med ett trollspö i vardera handen bedömde han att den farligaste situationen befanns sig Hermione i, följaktligen var Nott prio ett, och Snape prio två. Med sitt högra trollspö sände han en skärbesvärjelse mot Nott's hals, samtidigt med att hans vänstra trollspö sände en _reducto_ mot Snape. Draco fick samma behandling som Nott när han lyfte sitt trollspö i riktning mot inkräktaren. Efter det kallade han en ljudlöst in _alla trollspön_ i närheten det kunde ju finnas fler som fanns i andra rum men inga spön fler kom, än de som fanns på golv och fickor, och från de han hade fällt utanför.

Resultatet av hans fem besvärjelser dröjde det lite innan han registrerade själv. Huvuddelen av det som fanns i bolen på Snapes hade spridits ut över väggen bortom honom. Skärbesvärjelserna hade klippt huvudet av Draco och Theoror.

"Dobby" . . .*pop* "Master kallade, oj så här ser ut."

"Dobby, nu är det bråttom, ta hjälp av Hogwarts alver om det går, evakuera allt i huset till Villa Potter, ta Hermiones föräldrar och henne själv över till — _hemma_."

"Harry — vad händer?" Undrade Hermione när hon insåg att det var Harry som delade ut order nu.

"Ett dödsätarangrepp — som jag kom i lagom tid för att ingripa i. Ni är inte säker här längre, jag evakuerar er så diskuterar vi detaljerna senare. Ok? Ni andra frånsett att du mår djävligt illa nu, är det några skador vi måste se över?" Hermione ruskade på huvudet.

"Bra — Dobby, husalven här hjälper till allt i huset kommer att evakueras till en säker plats. Ni själva tas till en annan plats, jag kommer dit om ett tag. Dobby — kan du ta dem dit eller behöver du en flyttnyckel?"

"Dobby ordnar, Sir."

"Bra, jag måste ordna lite med _de här_ , förmodligen finns det de som vet var de är och varför. Vem det är har jag mina misstankar över, men det går inte att bevisa nu. Men de ska inte vara kvar här. Vi ses om någon timme eller lite mer."

Harry tog undan sina fem offer till ett enskilt område där kollade han först vilka besvärjelser trollsöna hade utfört, och som han förväntade sig — de var alla besudlade med de tre förbjudna. Genom att han hade varit vaksam elev hade han lärt sig hur han skulle göra för att extrahera kärnorna från trollspön, alltså kunde han plundra dem från innehåll. Med det kunde han lämna dem kvar.

Efter det sprättade han upp ärmarna på samtliga fem offer, märket fanns enbart på Snape, men samtliga fem hade sina svarta kappor och ansiktsmasker.

Efter det plundrade han dem på alla _nyttosaker_ , vilket visade sig vara intressant, nycklar till Gringotts. Men det skulle hjälpa föga, de hade indikation på att innehavaren avlidit. Däremot fann han en tidvändare i en av Dracos fickor.

Snape hade en förkrympt koffert hängandes om halsen, två droppar av Snapes blod och tre droppar av sitt eget på den, och den gjorde sig fullstor. Efter att Harry sedan testade den för ägartillhörighet lärde han sig att den var hans nu. Att undersöka den fick bli en senare uppgift, han kunde krypa den till transportmod.

Samtliga fem hade flyttnycklar, han vågade inte försöka testa vart de gick, det skulle bli aurorernas huvudvärk.

För att inte huvudena skulle rulla runt för mycket lät han magin fästa dem till sin ordinarie plats mellan axlarna.

Efter det manade han fram det han hade sett de omagiska poliserna använda _handfängsel_ och satte ihop dem alla fem med en lång kedja som satt i varje handfängsel. Så manade han fram ett stort plakat, på vilket det stod;

' ** _RETUR AVSÄNDAREN_** '

Så gjorde han om kedjan mellan handfängslen till en flyttnyckel som tog dem till Diagongränden. Varpå han aktiverade den.

 _Adjöss med dem_ , tänkte hen stilla.

—

Hans nästa besök blev Neville, där var det lugnt, och han anlände till fastighetens huvudangöringspunkt för gäster.

"Harry — är det verkligen du?"

"Neville, efter att du följde med Ron, Hermione och mig till troférummet och sedan jagades iväg så kom vi till ett litet rum, efter att Hermione låste upp dörren. Den trehövdade hunden där inne var inget vi uppskattade. Räcker det?"

"Okej Harry, kul att se dig, det har kärvat till sig på Hogwarts efter att du försvann. Dumbledore var inte så lite rasande efter ditt brev i tidningen. Snape tar ut det på oss andra."

"Jag har ett erbjudande Nev — vad säger du om att _rymma_ med mig?"

"Egentligen _gärna_ men jag vet inte?"

"Säg, vilka betänkligheter du har — kanske ingår de i mina planer."

"Jag och Hannah har börjat läsa allt mer tillsammans och det skulle innebära slutet för det."

"Ok jag förstår, planera för att _rymma_. Sen på Hogwarts Express se till att ni sitter tillsammans. Prata inte om det, varken där eller på andra ställen. Du har en lyssningsbesvärjelse på dig, just nu hör den som lyssnar mest bara fågelsång och att du talar med någon — den hör inte vad du säger eller vem du talar med på grund av fågelkvittret. När du träffar andra du vill tala om detta med, se till att ni inget säger högt, men pekar på bokstäver på ett pergament, peka så det bildar ord, med det går det inte att läsa efteråt på pergamentet, eller att de hör vad ni säger."

"Ok, Harry, kan det vara så att någon har nämnt om det till dig?" Harry nickade. "Du och två till. Öppna för Luna Lovegood också. Hermione angreps för en liten stund sedan, de är i säkerhet nu, fem döda av dem som angrep."

—

Han upptäckte att Luna måste bli en senare uppgift, eller att han sökte henne någon annan stans. Hon var med sin far på expedition, utomlands. Amelia skulle få ett brev senare, han vände hemåt. Där blev det stor redogörelse.

—

"Först oavsett vad ni uppfattar det som vi är i Asien, om inte annat kallar vi det här rummet för ' _Asien_ ' Dumbledore har den bestämda uppfattningen att jag finns i Asien, det finns ingen orsak att ändra på det.

"Jag tror inte att det var Voldemort som hade beordrat angreppet mot er, i så fall skulle det ha varit vuxna personer där, inte skolungar. Jag uppskattar inte att döda barn som de där var, men uppträder de som vuxna måste de lära sig att ta vuxnas ansvar. Den som sände dem — är den som har deras blod på sina händer. Och i min värld är det Albus Dumbledore.

"Varför — jo därför att han skulle ha Hermione på ett ställe och _mig_ att _rädda_ henne. Hans lakej är, var, Snape. Han kunde inte ta vuxna dödsätare till hjälp för det skulle ha gjort att de hade tagit över hans auktoritet. Med det skulle uppdraget från Dumbledore ha gått snett. Alltså hade han med sig Draco Malfoy, det var han som torterade dig när jag avbröt. Dessutom Theodor Nott, han höll dig Hermione, utanför fanns gorillorna Crabbe och Goyle.

"Alla fem är nu historia, de uppträdde som dödsätare —och jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för att jag ber dem sova en stund. Dödsätare dödar, då ska de vara beredda på samma sak själva.

"Ert hus har tömts på allt och har säkrats mot intrång, alla sakerna finns i mitt hus i Wales. Det är helt upp till er om ni vill _förbli saknade_ , eller om ni vill återgå till verksamheten. Säkrast är det om ni stannar här, och är _saknade_. Vi VET alltså inte vem som låg bakom angreppet mot er, det kan vara så enkelt att Draco tjatade till sig att få göra det. Men det kan också finnas andra viljor bakom. Det är vad jag kan säga om situationen just nu, frågor."

"Tack Harry, du kom verkligen lägligt, de hade inte hunnit mer än ett par minuter innan du kom. Tack. Hur kunde du komma så lägligt föresten?"

"Det har jag ingen aning om, men jag kände av din uppjagade situation, det förvarnade mig. Jag har lite av postugglornas förmåga i min animagusform. Det var den som gjorde att jag kunde hitta dig, och att du var i affekt. Resultatet av det vet vi, mer om den förmågan senare, något annat?"

"Inte direkt, är vi helt säkra här?"

"Ja Hermione, vi och ni är helt säkra här. Hermione kunde ha introducerat mig — jag är alltså Harry Potter, och vi har gått på Hogwarts tillsammans i tre år innan jag valde att försvinna därifrån under höstterminen i vårt fjärde år."

"Ursäkta Harry, det här är pappa, Dan, och mamma Emma. Mamma, pappa, det här är som han sa Harry Potter, den jag har nämnt i breven."

"Nämnt i breven Herm, det dröjde tills fjärde året vi insåg att det fanns andra elever av manskön på skolan, så _nämnde_ i breven är en lite underdrift. Trevligt att se ansiktet på den vi läst så mycket om. Och medan jag har det på tungan. Tack för din insats första hösten — det där med trollet." Det var det första han hade hört Hermiones mor tala. Hennes röst lät behaglig.

"Hur känns det Herr Granger?" Undrade Harry.

"Inge vidare, men jag tror jag kommer att överleva."

"Den erfarenhet jag har av den förbannelsen är att den får alla musklerna att krampa, kort sagt _sendrag_ i alla musklerna samtidigt. Alltså alla musklerna arbetar maximalt under det att förbannelsen är aktiv. Du kommer att ha träningsvärk i flera dagar och en hel del mjölksyra som ska väck. Du ska få ett par preparat som lindrar. Det går att ge en som helt återställer kroppen till i morgon. Men det gör att du inte har _träningseffekten_ av det som du annars har. Genom att den var kortvarig, så kommer du att bli helt återställd."

"Harry — hur menade du att vi ska _saknas_ som du sa?" Hermione verkade förvirrad när hon frågade.

"Någon visade sådant intresse av er att de valde att angripa er, vad som skulle ha hänt er vuxna och kanske även Hermione bävar jag för att ens tänka på. Denna någon kommer inte att uppskatta att angreppet misslyckades. Oavsett om angriparna hade tagits om hand snällt eller som nu burdust, så är ni i frontlinjen och fler angrepp han inte uteslutas. Därför menar jag att det för er egen säkerhet är bäst att _nyttja er av semester_."

"Det är nog lite besvärligt med det, huset och annat innebär räkningar, och de behöver betalas för att det inte ska gå till inkasso, med allt vad det innebär. Dessutom har vi en mottagning med inbokade kunder."

"Sant det, men om jag inte hade valt att komma till England när jag kom — skulle det ändå ha varit bortom era möjligheter att hålla öppet och betala räkningarna. Det jag erbjuder är att löpande utgifter hålls efter, praktiken däremot blir stängd eller öppet med andra än er. Skulle det underlätta om du kan ge anvisningar till personalen ni har?"

"Ja, det skulle hjälpa, men inte ska väl du ta över våra räkningar, vi är inte direkt fattiga, men pengar in behövs för att kunna gå ut."

"Vad har ni som kostar?"

"Månadsvisa amorteringar och räntor på huset, sen är det betalning för tidningar telefon, fastighetsservice som gas, el, vatten avlopp, sopor och såna där saker."

"Hur mycket är skulden på huset, och är den värd att ha kvar, jag menar är det kanske idé att sälja och skaffa något på annat ställe?"

"Liv är viktigare än egendom, men det vore bra om vi kunde behålla det."

"Okej, jag ser vad jag kan göra. Men stanna här, och koppla av, är det så att ni vill så har jag ett par bungalows på andra ställen, alltså bland _vanligt folk_ så att säga. När vi kör igång med skolverksamheten blir det rätt långtråkigt för er annars. Visserligen skulle vi kunna ta ut någon av fullriggarna på haven. Det skulle rendera i nya iakttagelser av _den flygande holländaren_. Vi finns faktiskt i Flygande Holländarens hemmahamn, men mer om det längre fram. Winky kommer att servera middag om någon timme, ni kanske åt middag tidigare, vi ligger några timmar efter. Jag lämnar er nu för privata överläggningar, den här, minskar efterkänslan av tortyrförbannelsen, den här gröna hjälper kroppen att bygga upp sig, ta den gula när du känner för det, och följ efter med den gröna mellan en halv och en timme senare. Välkomna."

Med det lämnade Harry dem för att börja förstå vad de hade råkat hamna i. Harry tyckte inte om det, men Hermione hade varit hans vän, och nu använde de henne mot honom. Om det var Voldemort som låg bakom, då borde det ha funnits fler vuxna dödsätare med. Kvar var bara Dumbledore. Det var dags för ett litet brev i tidningen igen.

—

 _Bästa läsare av detta._

 _För någon dag sedan förolyckades fyra elever och en lärare av Hogwarts. När de förolyckades var de alla klädda i svarta mantlar med vita masker för ansiktet. En av dem var i färd med att tortera en omagisk person med den förbjudna_ _crucio_ _när de avbröts så häftigt att deras huvuden föll av dem._

 _Den som var ledande för attacken tappade så gott som allt mellan huvud, armar och ben, det blev inte mycket kvar där. Den personen hade två herrar. Båda hade förmodligen den uppfattningen att han tjänade just en av dem. En av de herrarna är Albus Dumbledore. Alltså den omkomna personen var ingen annan än den märkte dödsätaren Severus Snape. Han övervakade hur Draco Malfoy använde tortyrförbannelsen på en omagisk person. Kanske var det en sommarkurs under rektor Albus Dumbledores ledning. Alltså läraren var ju i hans tjänst, liksom eleverna var inskrivna i hans skola._

 _Ett tips från mig — låt Albus Dumbledore ta en ed på sin magi och sitt liv på att han inte hade något med angreppet mot en av hans studenter genom Severus Snape att göra. Klarar han den eden — då är det någon annan som ligger bakom angreppet. Det han säger under ed får inte vara något i stil med 'det har jag inget minne av'. För det innebär att han har avlägsnat minnet. Nä eden ska vara så drastisk att även med minnesmodifieringar ska den vara aktiv och träda in._

 _Erfarenheterna omkring typen av angrepp säger mig att det borde ha funnits minst fyra vuxna dödsätare ytterligare ifall angreppet var beordrat av terroristgruppens ledare eller dess högre befäl som Lucius Malfoy. Kvar finns då bara lärarens arbetsgivare på Hogwarts. Vilka andra skulle Severus Snape lyda?_

 _Den angripna familjen har valt att lämna landet — av säkerhetsskäl._

 _Tecknar härmed_

 _Carlios Bender_

—


	5. Chapter 5

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 5 Amelia hotas av ministern**

Han skrev dessutom nästa brev.

 _Bästa Amelia._

 _Den internationella som jag har som garant för min frånvaro från Europa var orienterad i förväg om att jag skulle dit, han orienterades efteråt vilka aktiviteter jag deltagit i._

 _De fyra eleverna samt Snape höll på att göra livet surt för Hermione Granger, när jag kom för ett besök där. Jag hade inget annat val än att ta i ordentligt omgående. De var fem mot mig._

 _Det som står i tidningen med Carlios Bender som underskrift är av mig, och det är korrekt återgivet med det att Snape övervakade det som hände inne. Det som inte står är att Nott hade sitt trollspö under hakan på Hermione Granger, och kunde alltså på ingen tid döda henne. Riktningarna var sådana att jag kunde klippa huvudet av honom innan han kunde yttra ett ord. Alla andra besvärjelser av mig kunde ha fått honom att döda fröken Granger._

 _Draco Malfoy var upptagen med tortyrförbannelsen, när hans kompis och lärare föll började han med något jag tvingades få honom att avbryta – det var lika effektivt på honom som på Nott. Jag hade visserligen övat på dem utanför först._

 _Om du kan hålla mitt namn utanför är jag glad, men jag har dödat — och du kan få ett minne från hur det gick till, men jag avser INTE ställa mig till ert ministeriums förfogade._

 _De som angriper i egenskap av dödsätare — de kan jag inte göra annat än en permanent lösning med. Är det så att jag ska upp emot V. så är det bättre att jag eliminerar så många av hans gäng som möjligt innan det är dags för honom själv._

 _Tills vidare avser jag INTE söka upp för att undanröja några. Men är det så att jag snubblar över dem så är jag beredd._

 _Som jag skrev i tidningen, när jag tittar på vilka det var bakom maskerna så ser jag inte det som ett angrepp av V. inte ens av Lucius Malfoy. I båda fallen skulle det ha varit minst fyra vuxna dödsätare ytterligare. Deras taktik är väl känd – många med kraft mot försvarslösa. Fyra elever och en lärare är INTE det de kallar för KRAFT, de skulle vara beredda på att möta ett motangrepp från aurorer, och vinna eller möjligen hinna försvinna oskadade. Nej, detta är ett nålstick riktat mot mig genom en av mina vänner, av någon som kan beordra Severus Snape. Det jag har sett av Snape, så är inte detta hans stil heller, han själv skulle aldrig utsätta sig för att ge dessa fyra elever ett utpressningsmaterial av den digniteten. Om det hade varit hans egen idé skulle han ha agerat ensam utan vittnen._

 _Det KAN vara så att Draco Malfoy fått med sig Snape och några av sina närmaste på ett eget äventyr, men jag har svårt att se Snape ge med sig för Draco i en så allvarlig sak, i vart fall inte utan Dumbledores medgivande._

 _Nej — det är större möjlighet att detta är en av Dumbledores falska saker. Möjligen skulle någon av föräldrarna lämnas kvar levande tillräckligt länge för att vittna om klädseln och med det skulle det vara dödsätare. Hur länge Hermione skulle få vara i livet och vad öde hon skulle få kan jag bara bäva för._

 _Avsikten skulle med all sannolikhet vara att jag skulle komma tillbaks, möjligen kanske jag skulle få ett besked att hon finns — hålls fången, och när jag kommit tillräckligt nära skulle hennes möjlighet att vittna upphöra. Det skulle naturligtvis göra mig mycket angreppsvillig mot dödsätarna — vad annars skulle jag tro?._

 _Nu vet jag mer, det var inte dödsätare, det var rektor Dumbledores lakej, som inte är mer dödsätare än han själv, enligt egen utsaga 1981, nu vet vi att det finns fog att undersöka hur mycket dödsätare Albus Dumbledore är._

 _Det kan tänkas att Dumble kommer att nämna något i stil med att försvaret/motangreppet var väl blodigt och att det måste ha utförts av någon med stark ondska._

 _Nämn då i förbifarten att det inte är vanligt att dödsätarna lämnar sina offer välmående. Jag använde endast en besvärjelse mot var och en av dem, mer behövdes inte. Det finns heller ingen som vet om jag hade möjligheten att förhöra någon av dem._

 _Varför använde jag inte en stunner på Snape?_

 _Jo – jag skulle inte ha kunnat döda honom efteråt. Under och inför striden som avslutade angreppet var det nödvändigt att ta till den styrka som behövdes för att inte jag själv skulle riskera något — därför kunde jag inte ge någon av dem minsta chans att hinna agera. Och jag var sannolikt också ganska upprörd över angreppet mot min vän — men inte tillräckligt för att jag skulle kunna väcka upp personen efteråt — förhört och sedan dödat honom. Det hade varit mord. Nu omkom han under det att han deltog i ett terroristangrepp._

 _Det som jag saknar är hans erkännande om vem som beordrade angreppet och varför, men jag ser ingen orsak att ångra hur jag gjorde._

 _Angående Susan och Hannah, det är helt OK, även Neville är välkomna. Men en varning, lyssningsbesvärjelse finns på Neville. Hitta den gärna, och se vem som har satt den. Kontrollera gärna många fler, Weasleys framför allt. Fråga sedan Albus med vilken rätt han placerar spårnings och lyssningsbesvärjelser på eleverna. Vid angreppet på Hermione, avlägsnade jag både lyssnings och positionsbesvärjelser på henne innan jag öppnade munnen. Striden gjorde jag utan att behöva uttala min magi. Besvärjelserna på henne bar samma signatur som de på Neville Longbottom._

 _Detaljer för evakueringen. Som jag sa till Neville, Neville, Susan och Hannah ska sitta tillsammans på Hogwarts Expres, helst utan några ytterligare i kupén._

 _Om det finns andra i kupén kommer det att bli ett 'angrepp' och de tre kommer att försvinna. Du får bekräftelse ganska omgående att de är i säkerhet efteråt. Du kan till å med få vara på plats när de kommer — om du så önskar. Det ger dig också möjlighet att tala med familjen Granger._

 _Med vänlig hälsning_

 _Harry J. Potter_

—

Veckan efter hade The Profet kommit till dem och det hade blivit ett våldsamt spektakel. Harrys . . . Alltså Carlios öppna brev i tidningen fick flera motanklagelser mot honom. Hans blod krävdes.

Ingen hade lämnat ut vem som hade angripits, Harry hade hoppats att den uppgiften skulle finnas någonstans. Källan till det skulle placera uppdragsgivaren i skiten. Men ingen hade nämnt om det.

Så gott som samtidigt med bunten tidningar kom även ett brev från Amelia.

—

 _Bäste Harry_

 _Vår rektor vägrar lyssna på så idiotiska anklagelser om att han ska vara inblandad, och naturligtvis bedyrar han sin oskuld – utan att svära några eder._

 _Jag kan inte ens försöka binda honom vid elevernas och Snapes död annat än vid en direkt konfrontation. Men innan det kan göras har han säkert skaffat sig tillräckliga argument för att skylla på Snape och Draco._

 _Eftersom inga bevis finns för i vilken situation de omkom, kan vi inte heller göra en korrekt brottsplatsutredning, vilken hade underlättat betydligt. De, Lucius Malfoy och de övriga familjerna kräver Carlios huvud på ett fat._

 _Jag förstår att du vill skydda dig själv och de dina. Jag ser fram emot att träffa er — och se dina minnen och diskutera saken under ed, som jag förutsätter att du inte har något emot att göra. Ganska snart dessutom det handlar ju trots allt om fem döda._

 _Amelia_

—

Harry insåg att det var absolut bäst om han höll sig på god fot med Amelia så han bestämde sig att lösa det direkt.

"Hermione, Sirius, jag kommer att hämta hit Amelia Bones ganska omgående, så var beredda på att hon kommer att vilja fråga er om olika saker."

"Harry, är det . . . är det så lämpligt att ta henne hit?" Undrade Sirius.

"Bättre att vi bjuder in henne, och sköter transporten själv än att hon efterlyser oss internationellt. Hermione — är du mogen för det?"

"Jag har nog inget val Harry, bra att du sa till före."

"Okej, jag vet inte hur mycket tid hon behöver innan hon kan komma. Men jag räknar med att hon är ivrig att få 'förhöra' oss."

—

Harrys känsla drev honom till ministeriet, som han hade märkt tidigare var det mest praktiska att först granska mottagningsplatsen från det plan han befann sig i när han förflyttade sig i fenixform. Han kunde . . . se att Amelia fanns inne på ministerns kontor och det var en argumentation som var aggressiv.

" . . . det kan inte vara omöjligt att hitta den där mördaren Carlios. Hur mycket har ni försökt?"

"Minister, det finns absolut inget att gå på, mer än att det som är kvar av Severus Snape har dödsätarmärket och de övrigas fäder skulle jag väldigt gärna vilja ta in på förnyade förhör. Lucius Malfoy är bevisligen en som tjänat Voldemort. Du vägrar mig rätten att förhöra honom — på vems sida finn du?"

"Gör ditt jobb – ta fast Sirius Black och den där Carlios det är helt klart att det finns ett samband mellan dem. Gör det så länge du har ditt jobb kvar — jag överväger om det finns någon mer _passande_ för jobbet, du verkar inte lägga ner så stor ansträngning på det."

Han såg hur Amelia lämnade kontoret för att ta sig till sin egen avdelning.

—


	6. Chapter 6

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 6 Maria, Elisabeth och Lolita."**

"VEM . . . Potter?" Andades Amelia ut förvånad, men tydligt lättad.

"Ja, Fru Bones, när det passar dig är jag beredd att förflytta dig till familjen Granger, ta med dig sanningsserum, och ett minnessoll. Du får ha med en auror, så du inte känner dig alltför ensam, _Jag Harry James Potter lovar dig Amelia att inget ont är avsett komma i din väg, och allt jag kan göra för att förhindra att du kommer till skada kommer jag att göra_." Avslutade Harry, medan magins skimmer omslöt dem.

"Gott, vänta lite." Sa hon varpå hon öppnade dörren och ropade. " **Schack** kom hit."

"Amelia — Potter, är det du eller någon i ditt ställe nu igen?"

"Det är jag nu, och min garant vet att jag är här."

"Schack, hämta minnessollet, ta med 10 kristallflaskor, och en flaska sanningsserum, kom hit direkt du har det."

"Okej." Sa han och försvann ut. Han kom tillbaks efter fyra minuter.

"Jag kommer att anta min animagusform, den är oregistrerad här, jag har inget emot att ni känner till den, men så länge det finns dödsätare i farten där ute, så är det bättre om den kunskapen inte är vida spridd. När jag flyger framför er greppa tag i skärtfjädrarna och håll fast." Sa Harry och framför dem fanns den svarta fenixen, strax efter var rummet tomt.

—

"Välkomna till mitt lilla ställe. Vi är inte inom brittiska samväldet nu. Formellt har ni inga befogenheter här, ni är mina gäster och jag avser inte hålla kvar er heller. Efter att vi är klara så kommer jag att ta er hem igen.

"Av orsaker som jag fortsättningsvis vill hålla hemliga vill jag inte att positionen av detta ställe blir allmänt känd. Albus Dumbledore har den uppfattningen att jag finns i Japan. Faktiskt finns vi i _'Asien'_ jag har döpt detta rum till just 'Asien'. Var det finns geografiskt behöver vi inte fördjupa oss i.

"För att vi ska göra detta korrekt ur ert förhållande nu, vem vill ni först förhöra av familjen Granger, mamman, pappan eller Hermione, som är den enda magiska av dem?"

"Fröken Granger om det går för sig." Sa Amelia försynt. Och Harry hämtade henne.

"Fröken Granger, jag är Amela Bones, chef på aurorkontoret i London, det här är min medhjälpare Kingsley Schacklebolt. Du är ung och därför kan jag inte beordra sanningsserum. Är du villig att undergå den proceduren frivilligt?"

"Hermione, räcker Fru Bones. Ja jag är medveten om att det blev dödsoffer, och det var ganska äckligt. Men jag är glad att de som angrep oss inte lyckades mörda oss. Så ja, jag ställer frivilligt upp på sanningsserum, om det hjälper utredningen."

"Schack, administrera tre droppar."

—

"Vad heter du?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"När är du född?"

"19 september 1979 är det jag har som födelsedag, om det skulle vara annat vet jag inget om det."

"Bra, jag ser du är medveten om hur du kan svara på frågor du i grunden inte har egen full insikt i. Var din familj angripen den 23 juli?

"Ja."

"Var angriparna inne i bostaden?

"Ja."

"Hur kom de in?"

"Någon ringde på dörrklockan, mor öppnade och en maskerad person trängde sig in, genast han kom innanför dörren kom två ytterligare. Även de två var maskerade."

"Vad hände sedan?"

"Jag tyckte mig känna igen Draco Malfoy bakom den ena masken, han sa de okvädheter som han vanligen brukar slänga ur sig mot mig, och sa något om att 'nu har jag ingen som kunde hjälpa mig'. I det läget kom far in, och försökte mota ut dem. Då sa han CRUCIO och far vred sig i plågor."

"Och sedan?"

"Den tredje av dem satte sitt trollspö under hakan på mig och sa något om att ifall jag försökte något var det, det sista jag gjorde."

"Och sedan?"

"Den som lät som professor Snape beordrade mor att lägga sig ner på golvet, och börja ta av sig kläderna."

"Och sedan?"

"Ungefär samtidigt som mor var nere på golvet ramlade huvudet av på han som hade ett trollspö under min haka, och Snape sprängdes sönder. Blod och inälvor spreds och stänkte ner mig också. Bara delar av sekunder senare föll den tredjes huvud. Lukten av blod och inälvor höll på att tvinga mig spy, men jag lyckades hålla det borta. När huvudena föll ramlade maskerna av och jag är absolut säker på att de var dem jag känner från Hogwarts som Draco Malfoy och Theodor Nott. Men efter vad jag har läst i tidningen om Harrys uppträdande i London trots att han inte varit här, så kan jag bara säga att det som såg ut som dem."

"Såg du några fler?"

"Ja jag såg Harry, det var han som räddade oss. Sen kallade han på Dobby, en husalv."

"Inga fler av angriparna?"

"Nej, inte som jag såg. Harry talade om att det fanns två utanför också, men dem såg inte vi."

"Tack — tänk nu på hela sekvensen du minns från det att de ringde på — tills ni förflyttades därifrån. Så hämtar jag ut det minnet, du behåller minnet, men jag får en kopia. Det kan kännas som att jag 'drar' något ur ditt huvud, så bli inte orolig, det är helt normalt. Nicka när du har hela minnet klart."

Efter en stund nickade Hermione och Amelia drog ut minnet. Så tittade de på det tillsammans. Och både Kingsley och Amelia var klart tagna av förödelsen.

"Schack, vad är din uppfattning?"

"Kanske lite mer aggressivt motangrepp än jag är van att se, men angreppet på familjen är fullt tydligt att betrakta som fullskalig början på det traditionella, som brukar sluta med familjens totala ödeläggelse. Så jag har inga problem att se försvarets agerande som befogat."

"Herr Potter, vad har du att säga om sekvensen – och hur kom det sig att du 'råkade' komma så lägligt?" Harry såg att Kingsley hade haft Moody som lärare, genom misstänksamheten.

"Jag kommer att svara på alla frågor under ed senare, om ni lovar att inte fråga om saker som inte behöver komma ut så är jag villig att ta sanningsserum också. Så förbered de frågorna till senare. Att jag råkade komma så lägligt är faktiskt en ren tillfällighet, jag hade ärende att tala med Hermione. Jag sökte dessutom upp fler av dem jag känner från Hogwarts vid samma tillfälle.

"Om sekvensen i fråga så ses den ur ett annat perspektiv än jag hade, det som jag ser nu är mer dramatiskt genom närheten och vinkeln till Snape liksom resultatet på honom. Det är hur jag ser på sekvensen.

"Ur mitt perspektiv var den som vi nu vet är Nott som var den potentiellt farligaste, efter det Snape. Båda var beredda att göra magi, Nott kunde skada Hermione utan att jag kunde hindra det, om jag inte verkligen _hindrade_ honom att göra något alls. Snape kunde ha riktat sin magi mot personer helt nära honom. Med tortyrförbannelsen aktiv var Draco en mindre riskfaktor. Därför var min första åtgärd att förhindra kontakt mellan huvud och trollspö för Nott.

"Tyvärr för honom fanns det inte en riskfri vinkel att kapa hans arm, enda säkra möjligheten som återstod var att klippa bort huvudet. När det gäller Snape, så behövde huvudet vara kvar, och det fanns ingen bortom honom som kunde ta skada av en reducto på kroppen, jag hade lite för bråttom på honom för att sikta exakt och jag vågade inte låta honom få chansen till en enda förbannelse. När Draco märkte vad som skedde började han uttala en ny förbannelse, jag tror det var en Avada K. följaktligen behövde han avbrytas så att huvud och trollspö inte satt i samma kropp. En besvärjelse mot vardera av dem, ingen av dem är någon av de förbjudna."

"Men lika fullt dödliga." Kommenterade Schack.

"Det jag har läst om hur dödsätare lämnar sina offer räckte för mig att förstå att inte ge dem några chanser att vinna en fight mot mig."

"De två utanför, varför gjorde du som du gjorde med dem?"

"När jag kom dit, såg jag in genom fönstret att det var ett pågående angrepp inne, och jag fick bråttom. Det den som föreställde professor Moody hann lära mig innan jag övergav Hogwarts är att en död fiende inte angriper mig i ryggen. Så om det hade funnits ytterligare en utanför — som jag inte såg, kunde jag ha haft tre i ryggen om jag bara sövt ner dem. Det är odds jag ville undvika." Fram tills nu var det mest Kingsley som hade fört deras talan, men Amelia frågade.

"Harry, varför kallade du inte på oss, och lät kropparna finns kvar, vi kunde ha förhört familjen direkt, och haft allt utklarat?"

"Därför att jag inte tänker begära en ed av er att aurorkåren är fri från dödsätare. Skulle den inte vara det så — ja du förstår. Nästa steg, är att den som sänt dem, skulle ha fått en förvarning och fått vetskap om att det var jag som ingrep."

"Vem tror du är, det du kallar uppdragsgivare Potter?" Schacks ord var ganska vassa.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Så utbota fånigit — han är ju på vår sida."

"Är han? Har han gett en ed på sitt liv att han verkligen strider FÖR VÅR SAK. Eller **_bara sagt_** att det är för goda skens skull, eller för vad. Jag såg Draco Malfoy använda tortyrförbannelsen på en av Albus Dumbledores elevers familjemedlem medan Albus Dumbledores lakej Severus Snape övervakade det. Jag har otaliga gånger hört hur mycket Albus Dumbledore har förtroende för Snape. Alltså måste Snapes agerande i att övervaka torteringen av elevernas familjer ingå i Albus Dumbledores uppgifter för sin lärare."

"Harry det är ju befängt."

"Se på sakerna han verkligen gör — inte vad han får dig att tro att han gör."

"Vad kan han ha haft för nytta med detta, de måste förstå att Hermione skulle känna igen dem, han kan inte ha klarat sig från det."

"Jo — men bara OM hon skulle få chansen att tala om det. Om hennes föräldrar aldrig fått veta vilka de var, skulle det ha lyckats. Lyckats med att få mig oerhört förbannad på dödsätarna. Vilket jag tror var Albus Dumbledores avsikt."

"Schack — det ligger något i Harrys resonemang, om du ser det med hans infallsvinkel. Dumbledore är — av orsaker jag inte kan gå in på här och nu — absolut besatt av uppfattningen att det är Potters absoluta skyldighet att finnas under hans kontroll."

"Vad talar ni om?" Undrade han förvånat.

"Amelia — invig honom, men ta en ed på att han INTE berättar om något av det vi säger för någon annan person — Dumbledore inbegripet."

—

Två timmar senare var det en mycket förvånad Kingsley Schacklebolt som började förstå saker på ett annat sätt. Sirius hade berättat hela förhållandet med Pettigrew för dem, allt under sanningsed. Det finurliga med att de fanns utanför brittiska samväldet gjorde att som auror hade ingen av dem befogenhet att göra något hur mycket deras _order_ än fanns från deras arbete. Schack invigdes dessutom i planen att evakuera Susan och några ytterligare.

För att inte vara borta för länge förflyttade Harry de tre tillbaks fyra timmar, sedan måste de vänta ifatt en halv timme innan han transporterade tillbaks dem till London. De kom tillbaks bara minuter efter att de hade försvunnit därifrån. Den tid Harry nu hade extra valde han och Amelia att tala med Susan om evakueringen.

—

Efter att Harry kom hem tillbaks kallade han Hermione och Sirius, samt Dobby och Winky till _krismöte_.

"Bra att ni kunde komma," började han lite glatt. "Det krisar tydligen till sig där hemma. Amelia nämnde några saker och vi kunde konstatera att det har hänt saker som det hålls tyst om. Jag tänkte inte på det själv, det var Amelia som fick mig att förstå. Voldemort är _tillbaks_.

"Hon hade haft möjlighet att se dödsätarmärket på Snape efter att han anklagades av Karkaroff, då fanns den men bara som en antydan. Hon sa att det var blåsvart nu, vilket jag också såg, men jag visste inte om skillnaden. Det kan faktiskt ha varit så att Snape hade fått en uppgift av honom. Men han skulle aldrig ha tagit fyra elever med på det. Hade det varit på Voldis order, skulle det ha skett fullskaligt eller mycket diskret.

"Med Voldi tillbaks, är läget kritiskt på Hogwarts. Amelia bad mig som hon sa _rusta för krig_. Hon, liksom ni, vet om att det handlar om Voldi eller mig i slutet. Juridiskt kan hon inte göra annat än det hon får ORDER om. Så länge det inte är BEVISAT, att tjänstgörande minister är en av fienden. Allt vi gör mot dem så länge de har ett fungerande ministerium är ett angrepp mot samhället.

"Däremot, så snart det finns ett angrepp från Voldi, alltså på det att han är _offentligt erkänd_ , då först kan vi tänkas göra något utöver att försvara oss individuellt.

"Första åtgärden nu är att tömma Azkaban, det är ett direkt angrepp mot deras ministerium, ja. Men där finns för många av Voldis tjänare, för att jag ska låta honom hämta hem dem."

"AZKABAN Harry — hur tänker du lyckas med det?" Sa Sirius förvånat.

"Vi använder veckan till att stridsutrusta _Maria_ , _Elisabeth_ och _Lolita_."

"VA — Segelfartygen?" Skrockade Sirius igen.

—


	7. Chapter 7

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 7 Voldemort tillbaks**

"De är mer än så, första åtgärden är att skapa små men effektiva vapen med komprimerad luft, de kan effektiviseras med magi, små pilar impregnerade med gift av basilisk. Det ska radera ut alla dementorer. Det kombinerat med sömngas, som vi först använder så kommer det inte att gå några larm. Sen hämtar vi ut alla därifrån, rensar vi bort alla spår av striderna, så får de fundera på vad som har hänt."

"Kan det verkligen vara genomförbart?" Undrade Hermione.

"Ja, aurorerna har träningsattrapper, i både Kingston, Rio de Janeiro, Atlanta och Boston på den här sidan om atlanten kan vi köpa upp till 100-talet sådana attrapper. Med lite _omprogramering_ så är de absolut effektiva mot dementorer. Dessutom skadas inte _vi_ om vakterna inte skulle ha somnat av sömngasen."

"Hur lång tid har vi på oss?"

"Azkaban ska vara tömd, och fångarna omförhörda, liksom satta i nya celler veckan innan Hogwarts börjar.

"Celler — var?" Undrade Dan.

"Här, eller på Haiti, jag råkade se att _buccanererna_ har en säker hamn även där. Sjörövarna var normalt inga mördare, de kunde behöva _förvara_ sitt gods. Vilket betydde att de kunde få lösensummor om de hade fångarna vid någorlunda hälsa. När jag kollade senast är de cellerna tillräckligt effektiva att förvara 1500 fångar, framför allt om vi kombinerar det med att binda deras magi — permanent."

"Och sedan?" Undrade Hermione.

"Evakueringen av Hogwarts, det är därför vi behöver alla tre fartygen i drift, vi kan inte evakuera alla därifrån och hit. Men till fartygen om de finns i några dimbankar som dessutom har besvärjelser för antiradar, då kan vi ta dem till skeppen. Och ute till havs kan vi klara ut vilka som ska _hem tillbaks_ och vilka som blir kvar med oss. Utöver cellerna finns det utrymme att expandera lokalerna på Haiti, där kan vi skapa Hogwarts i exil. Alternativet är att hitta andra platser, och då menar jag _långt bort härifrån_."

"Du talar om att evakuera hela Hogwarts — varför inte bara ta hit de vi vill ha hit?" Frågade Sirius.

"Gör vi så är det vi och våra absolut närmaste vänner som kommer att behöva strida, kanske mot tidigare vänner från Hogwarts som aldrig fick en chans att välja. Ju fler vi har på _vår sida_ ju färre finns hos våra fiender."

"Det ligger något i det Harry, men vi är ju så unga."

"Ja Hermione — vi är unga, men vi växer, och vi kan se till att vi lär oss att överleva, istället för att dödas eller värre."

Efter det blev det mer planering och Harry eliminerade sin ed om Europa gjorde täta besök där. Nu som Schacklebolts kusin, även han högrest kalhuvad med gyllenbrun hy.

Amelia sände ut aurorer på uppdrag att _gripa_ Carlios, där han hade varit synlig på olika platser. Det visade sig att denne Carlios inte var så villig att gripas. Så snart aurorerna grupperade in sig upptäckte de att de hamnat i ett bakhåll.

Det tog hårt på Cornelius Fudges personliga livvaktsstyrka då de var bland de ivrigaste på att röja undan Carlios. Harry och Sirius hade snabbt kommit på att nedhållande magi, och sömngas var bland det effektivaste medlet mot dem efter att striden var igång.

Men oftast lyckades de initialt med att utlösa förprogramerade _stunnrar._ 25 träningsattrapper i dödsätarmundering som sände grönsliskigt färgade stunners var också effektiva. När de hade _tagit om hand_ en hel grupp kunde de lämna en av de _korrekta_ aurorerna att vakna själv, som bortglömd. Han kunde sedan visa minnesbilder av hur de hade blivit nerkämpade.

Genom att Amelia kunde finnas med hos Harry, efter sådana räder då flera av aurorerna konstaterades vara i Voldemorts tjänst var det lätt för de korrekta aurorerna att _byta sida_. Inte så att de blev angripare utan mer som medlem i befrielsefronten.

Det var parallellt med ännu ett sådant bakhåll som Azkaban effektivt tömdes. Amelias _specialstyrka_ hade vuxit från Harry och Sirius med attrapper till att omfatta ytterligare 29 aurorer, som officiellt nu hade kommit i fiendens händer. Deras familjer flyttades snabbt men diskret. Tre av fem vakter på Azkaban var Voldemortsympatisörer, de hade trott att det var Voldemort som kom för att hämta _de sina_ , det var ju förberett. Men skulle inte ha skett förrän två dagar senare, vid deras skift.

Två dagar före Hogwarts Express avgång läckte så beskedet ut i The Profet.

—

 ** _Den vars namn ingen vågar använda är tillbaks_**

 _Av Rita Skeeter_

 _Minister Fudge deklarerade vid en presskonferens i natt att den som vi trott dog 31 oktober 1981 inte är helt borta. Flera angrepp helt nyligen har tydligt visat att aurorerna är maktlösa vid dessa angrepp. Flera ministerieanställda har spårlöst försvunnit och när en grupp aurorer har kommit till en plats där misstänkta har synts har det ofta varit enbart dödande av aurorerna. Ingen har kunnat gripas. 42 aurorer har inte kommit tillbaks från sina uppdrag, tre kunde hittas de hade fallit offer för egna aurorers stunner och kunde överleva genom att angriparna inte såg dem där de fanns med en maskeringsbesvärjelse på sig._

 _De vittnesmål dessa tre har kunnat lämna stärker påståendet att vi står inför en ny mycket svart era. Minister Fudge vädjar till alla som kan, att anmäla sig till aurortjänsten för att hjälpa till att skydda de barn och gamla från dessa mördare._

 _Ministern nämnde vidare att ministeriet har tappat all kontakt med Azkaban, ingen har lyckats ta sig i land där efter vad som tros vara ett angrepp för några dagar sedan._

 _Fler detaljer om saknade aurorer se sidorna 12,13 och 14._

—


	8. Chapter 8

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 8 Hogwarts evakueras**

"Harry allt är klart för evekueringen, vilka lärare ska erbjudas en följa med?"

"Hagrid bör övertygas att han gör bäst nytta i Frankrike, och hjälpa Maxime, jag tror de kan ha något gemensamt, Sen vet jag inte, men jag har blivit rätt besviken på alla egentligen, Minerva vägrade att lyssna på oss när vi varnade om stenen och det vi trodde var Snape, men han visade också intresse av den. Som katta hade hon kunnat känna lukten av basilisken, och förstått vad det handlade om. Nä, hon kan nog sin sak — men som biträdande rektor borde hon ha angripit problemet DRACO MALFOY inne på Hogwarts. Snape gjorde vad han kunde får att få mig bort från Hogwarts, det kanske är så att han var den vettigaste av dem alla. Så — okej, efter att vi har gjort evakueringen av alla och gallrat vilka som stannar hos oss, kan vi ge alla lärarna ett erbjudande, så kan vi ha _anställningsintervju_ med dem. Föräldrar och familjer — hur är det planerat för dem?"

"Först ska vi se vilka som vill stanna med oss. Sen orienterar vi familjerna och evakuerar dem som är i risk. Liksom vi delar ut flyttnycklar till alla i familjen av de som har barn hos oss men som väljer att fortsätta som förr. Alla måste tänka på att adresserna finns både på ministeriet och på Hogwarts. Det gör dem sårbara, och ingen av oss vill att _våra_ vänners familjer ska bli angreppsmål."

"Okej, vi ska jobba på det."

—

"Harry, hur många av Voldis folk finns det kvar på ministeriet nu?"

"För många i min smak."

"Har du något antal?"

"Skulle tro att det finns fyra till åtta, men är de inte märkta så kan inte ens jag som fenix se det. Fudge är troligen inte dödsätare själv, han är bara girig, och fattar inte vilkas råd han lyssnar på. Han kan dessutom vara förhäxad med nån form av lydnadsdrog, den är inte lika stark som imperius. Samtidigt som den är farligare därför att den gör att mottagaren så övertygad om att det jag säger är både vettigt och korrekt att det inte ifrågasätts. Imperiusen den kan du faktiskt märka av och motarbeta."

"Skulle tro att Malfoy har använt det på honom, det är ju en variant av kärleksdrogen, lite mildare variant bara."

"Säkert — jag vet inte så mycket om den, har bara läst att det finns nåt i den stilen."

—

Så kom då tiden när Hogwarts Express anlände till Hogsmeade, vädret hade bestämt sig för att verkligen motarbeta allas intressen, det var som alla kranar för nedfall var öppna för fullt.

Eleverna motades längs en linje av aurorer som höll uppe ett väderskydd. Lite vid sidan av kunde eleverna se hur andra aurorer besvarade magiska besvärjelser av olika slag medan de höll sköldar uppe för att skydda eleverna.

"Skynda på — nödläge — skynda på, stig ombord på båtarna de har skyddsbesvärjelser — skynda på."

Utropen av aurorerna gjorde att eleverna skyndade på. Det var först när de var bara några meter ifrån som de såg de tre ståtliga fartygen. Tre master, med seglen satta och trots den hårda vinden fanns fartygen vid kajkanten och eleverna gick landgången upp och in i fartygets inre och med det var de i skydd från vädret. En av aurorerna anvisade eleverna i tur och ordning en till vardera av fartyget, så att det blev jämt fördelat. Det eleverna upptäckte var att de flesta konstellationer därmed också splittrades.

Regnet hade vräkt ner hela eftermiddagen, men förändringen från testraldragna vagnarna till fartygen hade gått så snabbt att ingen i skolledningen hade hunnit märka något förrän de fick vetskap om att det var strider nere vid stationen. När de kom dit fanns endast Hagrid kvar som förgäves försökte hitta några förstaårselever till sina båtar.

Så snart alla aurorer var säkra på att alla från tåget var evakuerade så anslöt även de och med det slutade _striderna_ , inga _skadade_ från någon av de stridande fanns kvar heller, ingen hade sett vilka de angripande var, mycket därför att det inte fanns någon angripare utan det var de själva som agerade för att skapa motivationen att följa evakueringsuppmaningen. Kunde Albus, så kunde andra, spela med samma regelbok.

Ombord på båtarna såg det lite annorlunda ut när _kaptenen_ började ropa ut sina ORDER. Seglen fylldes, skeppen höjde sig ur vattnet och seglade iväg maskerade av dimman. De flesta eleverna stod nu runt om på däck och tittade förvånat omkring sig när de såg att fartyget faktiskt flög fram över dalgången och vidare ut över nästa sjö, för att lite efter det åter sväva över ännu en dalgång. I de sista solstrålarnas sken såg de genom dimslöjorna det lilla samhället Inverary försvinna akter ut på styrbords sida. Vilket de förstås kallade höger sida och bakåt. Efter det såg de att de var ute på havet och gjorde god fart över vattnet.

"Alla Hogwarts elever sök er till stora aulan midskepps, för genomgång." Samma sak hände simultant på alla tre fartygen.

—

"Välkomna ombord på våra fartyg, just nu befinner vi oss på internationellt vatten. Fartygen är inte registrerade under någon nation, alltså befinner vi oss utanför alla lagar. Huvuddelen av oss är flyktingar från brittiska samväldet, och avser inte vare sig döda eller tortera, oskyldiga eller försvarslösa. Däremot strider vi mot den mörka kraft som har etablerat sig på öriket.

"Våra informationer säger att Hogwarts är en av de platser som terroristgruppen 'dödsätarna' har som mål. Därför är ni evakuerade. Innan jag går vidare i den här utläggningen så måste jag ge er en valfrihet. Var i världen ni kommer att finnas som evakuerade kan jag just nu inte avslöja, därför att ni strax ska få friheten välja om ni vill återvända till Hogwarts. Med det har vi med internationell syn på saken inte gjort några frihetsberövanden, ni väljer alltså helt frivilligt ifall ni vill stanna kvar och vara i exil.

"Om ni stannar kommer ni även i fortsättningen att studera med ungefär samma inriktning som på Hogwarts, jag kan gott påstå att utbildningsklimatet är bättre, i flera ämnen. Från det ni kallar _tak_ hänger det ner gula tampar, alltså repstumpar. De som vill återvända till Hogwarts, med de risker som kan finnas där se till att hålla i de tamparna, ni som vill stanna kvar här och höra mer, ni återvänder INTE till Hogwarts. Jag bör påpeka att Voldemortanhängare och sympatisörer BÖR välja Hogwarts.

"Gör era beslut nu, nedräkningen är från femton till NOLL, innan flyttnycklarna aktiveras. STARTA." Med det hördes en svag röst. '15, 14, 13, 12, . . . .4, 3, 2, 1, SNOGWARTS' med det försvann tamparna och de som höll i dem.

—

Harry i sin falkform gled fram genom den nu klara luften, regnet upphörde i samband med att fartygen lämnade sjön. Han visste att det var dags, han hade suttit i sin fenixform och lyssnat på _talet_ medan han spanade ut över gruppen. Nästan samtidigt materialiserades tre grupper av personer. Snabbt räknade igenom, 17, 9, 13 totalt trettionio.

Det skulle innebära att han nu hade . . . oj, . . . om det var lika många till första klass som det var sjunde klass föregående år skulle han ha 289 ungdomar att ta hand om, Det betydde också att Hogwarts inte kunde kalla sig skola med under 100 elever. Med det skulle han tömma det på resurser och stänga ner den helt.

Så kom han på — HAN, behövde inte göra det, Dobby hade förklarat för honom allt som behövdes. Som ägare av Hogwarts bestämde han, dess öde nu. Husalverna visste det, de _tjänade_ inte vare sig skolan eller rektorn, de var knutna till familjen som _ägde slottet, och marken_ , familjen Gryffindor.

Familjen Gryffindor bestod nu av EN person — Harry Potter. Det som etablerade sig som _skola_ fick nyttja Godrics privata egendom. Visserligen hade de hjälpts åt alla sexton som byggde till det från dess ursprungliga skick ägandet däremot ändrades aldrig, löftet var att så länge det funderade som skola, skulle det fortsätta att vara så. Nu var det inte skola längre. Han förstod att alverna nu var i full färd med att omfördela den tillagade maten, till de tre fartygen. Och inte minst paketera och stänga ner de delar av slottet som inte skulle vara tillgängligt för _gästerna_.

Harry förstod att vissa lärare — rektorn i synnerhet, skulle bli oerhört besviken att rektorsexpeditionen inte längre var tillgänglig, de enda lokaler som elever och lärare skulle ha tillgång till skulle bli stora salen och tre klassrum, som ändrades till flick- respektive pojk- salar samt en sovsal för samtliga lärare. Sjukavdelningan skulle finnas kvar men endast för den som var skadad eller sjuk skulle kunna komma dit, utöver Popy. Det var vad Dobby hade berättat för Harry vid hans redogörelse för operation 'evakuering'.

På fartygen ordnades det för välkomstmiddag, menyn var den som skulle ha varit på Hogwarts. De som visste hur Dobby hade _beställt_ , de visste att på Hogwarts skulle det serveras _korngrynsgröt_. Vilket var den traditionella måltiden för middagar, på den tiden Hogwarts startade. Frukosten efterföljande morgon skulle vara kornmjöljsvälling. Gästfriheten skulle inte sträcka sig längre tid än en vecka.

Harry hade också fått besked via Ameila från Agusta Longbottom, vilka elever som betalade vad i terminsavgifter. Därför visste han också nu att så gott som alla de som hade valt Hogwarts var sådana som inte betalade, mer än en symbolisk summa. Så hade det utvecklat sig under de senaste fem hundra åren. Första generationens magikunniga hade inga _meriter_ att bygga rabatter på, de betalade hutlöst mycket mer i årsavgift än de med många generationer som magikunniga. Samma var det också för de saker som eleverna skulle köpa själva. De flesta med magiskt arv, ägde andelar, om än bara en eller två av tusen, så hade de andelar i företaget, och med det hade de ett _konto_ som debiterades när de handlade. På det kontot drogs rabatten av, på så sätt märktes det inte att de nya magifamiljerna betalade nästan dubbelt mot vad övriga betalade.

I samband med att skolan som sådan upphörde blev det _ägaransvar_ att se till att betalda skolavgifter återbetalades. Det hade Harry redan satt två av de enrollerade aurorna att jobba med. De hade upptäckt att Hogwarts hade en mycket underlig bokföring, och när de började inse vidden av transaktionerna gav de order till Gringotts att genast försätta samtliga konton som hanterade Hogwarts i blockad. Så gott som alla inkomster och utgifter gick genom några _filtreringskonton_ innan de gick vidare. De började också förstå att Albus Dumbledore skulle få ett mycket obehagligt uppvaknande. Allt det hade förberetts under de senaste veckorna, för att aktiveras just om antalet elever kvar vid Hogwarts understeg 100.

—

** _Tillbaks till fartygen_ : **

"Då hoppas jag att måltiden har varit smaklig, det är det som skulle ha serverats er på Hogwarts om ni inte hade varit under evakuering, de som valde att fortsätta där, de har inte kunnat avnjuta dessa läckerheter.

"Det besked jag just har fått är att Hogwarts just nu är under stängning, det är inte längre en skola. Hogwarts behöver minst 100 elever för att upprätthålla statusen av skola, därför upphörde Hogwarts som skola i samband med att huvuddelen av er valde att evakuera. De som valde att lämna oss, har en vecka på sig att innan de kastas ut från Hogwarts.

"För er innebär det att ni först kommer att läsa igenom ett dokument, är det till er belåtenhet tecknar ni ert namn på det, med det enrollerar ni er i en annan skola, först då kommer ni att veta mer vart vi är på väg, och vilka som driver den andra skolan.

"Det jag kan säga om den så här långt, är att den INTE stödjer översitteri, och inte heller sympatiserar den med klass-skillnadspolitiken. Där är alla bedömda utifrån hur de uppträder, och vad de presterar. Alla är inte bra på allt, och det finns olika behov, de behoven tillses med olika personer, därför är det viktigt att det finns personer som är bra på olika saker.

"De fartyg ni befinner er på påminner i stort om det ni har som _nattbussen_ , bara det att du inte kan kalla på fartygen. Vi är en liten grupp som disponerar dem, och de har anor som är så gamla som Hogwarts. Av dessa skepp började _Lolita_ färdas på haven 1439, _Maria_ 1523 och _Elisabeth_ 1421\. Det är de tre skeppen i denna operation.

"Som ni säkert såg så kan vi flyga, även om det var bara aningen fritt från trätopparna, men det räcker för att kunna angöra även mindre platser. Vi döljer oss då i regn och dimma, inga personer på marken kunde se oss, även om vi kan se ut ur dimman så är det en kompakt dimma för dem som tittar mot oss.

"När fartygstrafiken blev intensiv efter 1500-talet kunde vi ute till havs ses från omagiska farkoster. De gånger vi ger oss högre fart än _normalt_ eller i okända vatten som kan innehålla undervattens skär håller vi oss en bit ovanför vattnet. Det gav oss epitetet _Flygande Holländaren_. Fartygen ser i det närmaste identiska ut, så ingen av de som såg oss kunde tro att det finns fler än ett skepp. För den omagiska sjöfarten är vi spökskepp.

"Vår fart just nu är cirka tjugo grader per timme, det gör att vi har solen i ungefär samma riktning hela tiden. I kväll kommer vi att angöra en av våra magiska hamnar, det innebär att ni sover på den platsen till i morgon. Det är där ni slutligen väljer om ni vill återvända till Storbritannien eller stanna kvar och gå på den nya skolan. Den andra möjligheten är att fortsätta evakueringen till andra länder, men det sker i så fall på eget initiativ och med egna resurser.

"Lite om ekonomi. Ni har alla betalt en terminsavgift till Hogwarts, då Hogwarts inte längre är en skola, kommer den att återbetalas till era föräldrar, eller den som betalade för er. Dock kommer det att kosta att gå på den skola som erbjuds. Den betalningen består huvudsakligen av eget arbete, arbete efter egen kompetens och förmåga.

"Alla frågor ni har ställer ni då ni har ert personliga samtal med den som tittar på era svar för ert val om ni avser stanna. Som jag inledningsvis sade innan flyttnycklarna tog de som valde Hogwarts, att NI, inte kommer till Hogwarts. Egentligen inte de heller — sett över tiden, då Hogwarts håller på att stänga.

"En liten varning bara, gör ingen magi ombord medan vi är under snabb färd. De högfrekventa magnetiska fält som omger oss påverkar magisk energi oberäkneligt. Allt beroende på utgångsmaterial, energimängd, vinklar det som kommer in i fälten, en enkel stunner kan omvandlas dill en explosiv bomb. Vid normal fart då vi går i vatten, då är det inga problem, det är när vi förflyttar oss svävande som problemen uppstår.

"Tid kvar innan vi angör kaj en timme tolv minuter.

"Välkomna."

—


	9. Chapter 9

**Flygande Holländaren**  
 **By Smargden**

* * *

 **Kap 9 Magic of Pirate Bay**

Några dagar senare tittade Harry med både förväntan och bävan på dokumenten som var länkade till Hogwarts lärares erbjudanden. Vart dokument hade sin egen make på bordet framför honom. Ännu hade inga inskrivningar gjorts.

Dokumenten hade förberetts då de förstod möjligheten att Hogwarts skulle upphöra. Därför var det både ett uppsägningsbesked, samtidigt som det var ett erbjudande om _nytt jobb_. Alltså det var inte en fortsättning på det gamla på ny plats, utan ett helt nytt jobb.

Till hans stora förvåning var det Sibylls dokument som först signalerade något, hon bad om jobb. Efter det följde Filius Flitwick, han ville fortsätta som lärare, strax följde Minervas dokument.

Till Harrys förnöjelse valde Argus Filch att stanna kvar som vaktmästare. För hans del handlade det om att vara kvar som vaktmästare på ett _privat_ slott. Han skulle därmed ha tillgång till hela slottet, alltså med hans ögon sett, hela slottet. Det skulle vara hans uppgift att _se till det_.

Irma och Poppy valde också att _följa med_. Slutligen signalerade Dolores Umbridge och Pomona Sprout att de antog erbjudandet.

Husalverna skulle lämna ut flyttnycklar till dem, med tre fartyg strategiskt över Atlanten kunde de hoppa från Hogwarts till Piratbukten med fyra flyttnycklar utan att må illa. De första var individuella till första fartyget, efter det en gemensam.

—

Det hade varit efter många och hårda förhandlingar med Sirius och Kingsley, som nu var helt överflyttad till Västindien, som Harry gick med på att uppträda i sin _kvinliga_ gestaltning som Carminas mormor Gabrielle, hon skulle vara _ägarinnan_ av _Magic of Pirate Bay_. Som sådan var det i den skepnaden han skulle ha sina _anställningsintervjuer_.

Minerva var först;

"Välkommen till oss, Fru McGonagall, jag har förstått av din ansökan att du har . . . att du känner ett visst ansvar för dina tidigare elever, är det _därför_ du valde att acceptera, eller är det därför att du behöver ett JOBB?"

"En bit av båda fru Sinniri, efter mer än 50 år som lärare på Hogwarts och så plötsligt stå utan jobb blev ett hårt slag, inte bara ekonomiskt."

"Förstod jag dig rätt att du har varit biträdande rektor i flera år?"

"Ja, jo jag har skött om en hel del av det administrativa, Albus var mer av typen 'bestämma hur det skulle vara' för att jag sedan skulle se till att det fungerade."

"Jag är själv till åren, och vi, alltså jag, har inte haft så många elever i min skola de senaste åren. Faktiskt bara min dotterdotter Carmina, det var tills hon träffade sin nya pojkvän Harry. Efter det har jag haft honom i skolan också, men Carmina är tillbaks till sin mor nu, de har det inte så väl ställt, vilket är problemet för de flesta av oss, ensamma kvinnor här."

"Harry? Jag hade en elev med det namnet också, men han . . . han flyttade."

"Harry är ett vanligt namn, Vad säger du om jag gör dig ansvarig för skolan, dess drift och allt. Så gott som alla eleverna kommer ju från din skola ändå."

"Det borde jag klara, efter lite igångkörningshantering. Är det samma ämnen vi har?"

"Det . . . det är ju dina elever så att säga, några saker jag ändå kommer att styra, samhällskunskap är ett ämne som ska ge kunskap om lokala förhållanden, eleverna måste lära sig att prata _creol_ , så att de inte märker ut sig när de är ute i samhället sedan. De får ju inte uppleva sig som fångar, för det är de inte. De är flyktingar, och har flyktingstatus. Det gäller för övrigt er alla från Europa. Vi är alltså inte underställda vare sig brittiska magiministeriet eller brittiska hovet."

"Vad har jag för lärare, när kan jag träffa dem, och är läroplanen redan fastställd, vilka böcker måste de köpa?"

"Det var många frågor, för att göra övergången mjuk, anta Hogwarts studieplan, som jag sa — lite kommer jag att styra in i den. Du har några av dina kollegor med dig, du vet vilka ni var så — dem har du, efter att jag har talat med dem alla. Så fram till dess ska jag inte lova för mycket. Men eftersom ni hade anställt dem, så tar jag in dem som grupp – tills vidare — om du inte har några invändningar på det, men jag behöver ju tala med alla ändå, för formens skull om inte annat."

"Filius och Pomna är jag helt överens om, Sibyll, och Dolores, vet jag inte. Sibyll för spådomskonst — flummigt i största allmänhet — om du frågar mig."

"Flummigt Minerva? — Här är en korg med små kulor, där är en liten läderpåse, stoppa ner handen i korgen lägg i så många kulor du önskar i påsen, behåll påsen i korgen. Bra. Här är ett kuvert, jag skrev detta lite innan du gick in här. Ta nu fram påsen, se vad den innehåller."

** 3 gula kulor, 2 gröna, 1 blå samt 5 röda, lades upp **

"Elva kulor, öppna nu kuvertet och titta vad det står där."

 _Minerva är skeptisk mot spådomskonst, hon stoppar in 11 kulor i läderpåsen. Gult, Blått och Grönt är jämt representerat med aningen mer gult än blått, medan rött är dominant._

"Märkligt, men du skrev att de tre är jämnt fördelade, det är de ju inte med tre av en och bara en i en färg."

"Summan av de tre är sex, fördelat på tre blir det två, en har mer, en har mindre, så jo för att det ska kunna vara jämnt och med både mer och mindre kan antalet bara vara en, två och tre. Med summan elva och dominans av rött blir det fem där. Med tre i medel av de tre blir summan för dem nio, då återtår endast två till rött, som ju skulle vara dominant. Alltså enda kombinationen som det står är just 1, 2, 3 och 5.

"Alltså — innan du kom in skrev jag ner det på pappret. Hur gjorde jag — är jag en som kan sia? Hur ska vi se på spådomskonsten?"

"Du får mig ställd. Okej, spådomskonst är kvar som ämne, tillval hos oss."

"Här ingår det i samhällsläran. Egentligen är det inte så märkligt. Efter att vi har haft vårt samtal, kommer jag att använda en tidvändare — du vet vad det är eller hur?" Minerva nickade. "när jag är tillbaks i tiden VET jag vad du stoppat ner i påsen, eftersom jag ju har sett dem nu, sen skriver jag ner det med en liten förklaring till mig själv, och lägger kuvertet här i lådan, det är ju innan du kommer in här. Eftersom jag hittade det så vet jag att jag kommer att göra det. Bluff — javisst. Men det är ju det som man måste kunna se vad som är _gåvan_ och vad som är spektakel."

"Du har varit med förut, märker jag. Du hade mig verkligt ställd där."

"Ibland passar inte verkligheten som den ser ut — då ändrar vi den. Det är lite av vad er grupp _de onämnbara_ sysslar med."

"Du är väl informerad, för att sitta här."

"Innan jag godtog att ta emot evakueringen av Hogwarts med fler, så såg jag till att skaffa mig så mycket kunskap jag kan. Tillbaks till _dina_ lärare. Du hade en till som du verkade fundersam över."

"Vi har haft svårt att rekrytera lärare till försvar mot svartkonst, det senaste tillskottet är något ministeriet har . . . har skickat på oss, det lilla jag har sett av henne ger mig inga bra vibbar — om du förstår vad jag menar."

"Jag kommer som jag sa att ha uppföljning, på er alla. Men låt henne börja med det ämne hon skulle ha hos er. De du får till övriga ämnen är personer ert ministerium saknar som försvunna aurorer."

"VA?" Är DE HÄR?"

"Ja — varför skulle de inte kunna vara det?"

"De har ju omkommit i strider mot dödsätarna hemma."

"Nej, bland era aurorer fanns det, det vi nu vet är nio aurorer som var märkta dödsätare, DE — de är i fängelse nu, fällda för mord, hörda och dömda av en internationell domstol. Aurorerna som är här, är här därför att det inte gick att visa att en internationell grupp har börjat städa upp i era led. Det är därför som vi öppnat upp för Hogwarts i exil."

"Oj, Albus sa inget om det."

"Han är efterlyst internationellt för anstiftan till mord. Om han är skyldig — vet vi inte då han inte har kunnat höras. Han valde att inte två sig fri genom att hos era aurorer svära en ed på att han inte hade något att göra med angreppet på familjen Granger."

"Granger? . . . Som i Hermione Granger är de . . Ahh var d . de . det stod om i tidningen – Snape med fyra elever från Slytherin?"

"Rätt på fösta, ja — allt vi kunde komma fram till under resonemanget var att han hade mest att vinna på om Potter blev förbannad på alla med svart kappa och mask. Hade det enbart varit eleverna, då kunde det ha varit fråga om en intern sak mellan elever, men med en dödsätare som Dumbledore har i tjänst — då pekar det rätt mycket i hans riktning. Därför evakueras Hogwarts, för att inga andra elever ska kunna råka illa ut av hans underliga idéer. Som jag sa — vi har det inte bekräftat, men sannolikheten är för stor för att bortse från den."

Harry såg hur Minerva växlade mellan vitnande och rodnande i ansiktet av kvävd ilska och förvåning. Slutligen kunde hon inte hålla sig.

"Är Harry Potter här?"

"Ja, han finns här — ibland."

"Kommer han att vara en av eleverna?"

"Ja och nej, han kommer inte att följa era kurser, ibland kommer han att finans bland eleverna, men oftast har han egna studier, så han är här."

"Jag fick för mig att han var i Japan, Albus sa något om Kyoto."

"Det intressanta är att de flesta platserna vi har här nu heter saker som Japan, Asien, Kyoto, Singapore, Taii Pee, Kee Lung, Kobe och sådana saker, därför är det lätt för oss att i förbifarten exempelvis säga att vi var i Kobe den dagen. Skriver vi det i ett brev _hem_ är det lätt att bli _vilseledd_.

"Vad är ni — en spionorganisation, som rekryterar spioner?"

"Inte långt ifrån Minerva, ditt land är i krig, ert ministerium har erkänt den terrorist, som er Albus Dumbledore kunde ha förberett den slutliga elimineringen av. Men först skulle han aldrig ha skapat honom. Det är en lång sak, så den går vi inte in på. Här — ta den här pärmen, du har skisserna på hur skolan är uppbyggd, var lektionssalar finns, och var eleverna bor. Om några dagar har husalverna flyttat över Hogwarts bibliotek och allt annat material hit, efter det kommer Irma att organisera biblioteket, husalverna fixar lektionssalarna och sen ska det fungera som det gjorde hos er."

"Hur kan ni stjäla allt där? Inte för att jag klagar på det — som det nu är."

"Känner du Hogwarts riktiga historia?"

"Med grundarna?

"Mer än så, vem äger marken, vem äger byggnaden med innehåll?"

"Måste vara Hogwarts styrelse, eller ministeriet?"

"Nej, Godric Gryffindor stod som ägare till så gott som hela landsändan, en förläning kan man säga. Allt som inte var husgrunder eller brukad åkermark, och det var minimalt med sånt på den tiden, tilldelades Godricks anfäder, och gick i arv till honom. En hel del försvann genom åren, både genom gåvor och avstyckningar till vänner och släktingar, men hela Hogsmeade, stora skogen och Hogwarts mark och slottet som sådant gav han tillåtelse att bebygga, vad gäller Hogsmeade och slottet Hogwarts så var de inte så stort då men det byggdes på, och har gjorts så några gånger genom åren. Men det ÄGS av arvtagaren till Godric Gryffindor — Harry Potter ha . . . Minerva? . . . hon svimma."

—

Efter några dagar med _förhör_ av de elever som valde att följa med på evakueringen kunde de avlägsna åtta elever från sjunde klass de var nyligen märkta som dödsätare. Förhören med dem räckte sedan till livstids internering. Tolv hade betänkligheter om de ville stanna kvar, i slutskedet valde de att försöka börja nya liv, alternativet att dö ung som dödsätare hägrade inte för dem. Bilderna på Draco och hans kumpaner liksom resterna av Snape, hade fått många tilltänkta att förstå vad som faktiskt KAN drabba även dem — om de väljer den banan.

Harry hade lånat några skepnader till sig under dagarna det tog att organisera upp nya rutiner. Sibyll skulle få administrativa uppgifter, för att stötta Minerva. Hon hade kontoristskolning så hon förstod göromålen som fanns.

Dolores däremot tänkte han hålla ett extra vakande öga på. Det var därför som han valde att sitta med i första klassen hon hade, som sig själv. Efter mindre än tio minuter stod det klart vilken inställning hon hade. Han reste sig.

"Sätt dig Potter."

"Nej, jag avser klara ut några detaljer. Du anser tydligen att den här klassen ska syssla med läsning av teoriböcker om allmän magi. Sånt gör eleverna självständigt i läsrummen i ansl . . .

"SITT NER DU STÖR!"

"Tyst kärring du avbröt mig. Alltså i anslutning till biblioteket, finns läsrummen där eleverna kan läsa självständigt. Du har tagit anställning här för att UTBILDA. Det innebär VISA — INSTRUERA och hjälpa till när vi elever ÖVAR."

"JAG är den som är lärare, du är elev du gör som jag säger SITT NER. Anmäl dig i kväll till extratjänst hos mig."

"Jag ska komma dit, för att se vad du erbjuder. En liten fråga bara — hur menar du att vi ska försvara oss, mot exempelvis en vampyr eller varulvar?"

"Kalla på aurorerna så klart, det är ju deras uppgift att döda de mördarna."

"Menar du på fullaste allvar att det finns aurorer här?

"Klart det gör, det vet ju alla."

"Vet du hur långt det är till närmaste aurorkontor, och var finns det?"

"I London så klart, det är ju bara . . . .

"Fyra flyttnycklars avstånd om jag inte minns fel. När får vi lära oss att göra flyttnycklar?"

Det som skulle vara lektion spårade helt ur med det.

** på kvällen **

"Här är ett pergament och en penna, skriv nu 100 rader 'JAG SKA INTE STÖRA PÅ LEKTIONERNA'"

"Dolores Jean Umbridge — du är under arrest." Hördes en dov mansröst, och Kingsley Schacklebolt tog av sig osynlighetsmanteln. Olaga innehav av blodskontraktspenna, Olaga tvång av minderårig, avsikt att tortera med kontraktspenna."

"Du kan inte arrestera mig här, vi är inte i England nu."

"Du har så rätt, därför kan jag AVRÄTTA DIG HÄR OCH NU — just därför att vi inte finns i England. Men du ska förhöras först, tack Harry för att du lät henne visa sin avsikt."

"Ingen fara, jag vet vad det är för penna, och jag avsåg aldrig sätta den till pergamentet. Tittar vi tillbaks på vad hon har ställt till med så är hon lika farlig som Dumbledore, genom att driva alla hon missgynnar mot Voldemort. Det bör vi kunna väva ihop en mapp på."

"Jag vet vad hon har ställt till med hemma, synd bara att hon inte var märkt."

"Ska jag märka na åt dig?" Sa Harry, skrattande och manade fram en filtspetspenna.

"Nä — tyvärr gäller inte den märkningen, hon har så det räcker till flera år utan märkning. Behöver vi så är det livstid för olaga tvångsanvändning av den typen av pennor här —eller hur, du som _äger_ stället."

—

Fyra grupper hade aurorerna bildat sig i, de hade inte helt övergett magin, men de hade skaffat fyra stycken 40 mm automatkanoner. Egentligen var det bättre än så, varje kanon var monterad ovanpå ett chassi av en stridsvagn. Fördelen med den var att med magin kunde den göras både lätt och liten. Efter det kunde den placeras på strategiska punkter och skjuta träff på tefat på avstånd upp till 4000 meter med 5 millimeter grova pilar som hade styrfjädrar, det kallades _underkalibrerad ammunition_. Målet träffades på mindre än en sekund från avfyringsögonblicket. De hade även 40 mm spränggranater, men träffytan för dem på det avståndet var ca 2 meter i diameter, och det dröjde flera sekunder för de grövre projektilerna att nå så långt.

Själva stridsvagnen gruppen satt i hade närskydd av splittergranater, så att om det transfererade in fiender till nära avstånd kunde de utlösa dessa granater, ingen skulle kunna finnas inom 50 meter från dem, och bortom det kunde även maskingevären användas. Det var rena röjningsapparaterna.

För att de skulle ha bästa möjliga lägesbild hade de vid varje insats även ett luftskepp svävande över angreppsmålet. Dessa luftskepp var så finurligt konstruerade att det var omöjligt för en person på marken att skilja dem från vanliga 'vackert väder moln.' De som kallades också för _blomkålsmoln_ , för att de se såg ut som blomkål på ovansidan. Det var ifall någon iakttog dem en längre tid som de kunde inse att just det molnet inte växte, eller ändrade form på samma sätt som molnen normalt gjorde. Det ändrade visserligen form, men inte mer än att det bullade ut, och drogs in, och efter en tids iakttagande av molnet kunde man ana att molnet inte var ett helt vanligt moln. Molnskeppen hade angöringspunkter för transferering och flyttnycklar, liksom öppningar för kvastflygande personal.

Största fördelen med dem var att de hade installerat en _hämtare_. Från den normala höjden från mellan 2500 till 3500 fot kunde de rikta in _hämtarens_ fokuceringsobjekt till en transferplats. En person, eller två om de stod tätt, kunde på en sekund förflyttas från marken in till skeppets mottagningsrum. Som alternativ till person kunde även mindre lösa föremål som krympta kanonvagnar hämtas in eller placeras ut.

Fördelen med dem var dessutom att de hade datautrustning med kartdatabaser inlagd. När den skiljde sig från vad man se, kunde radarsystemet fylla i med det ögonen på personerna inte såg. Det gjorde magiskt insynsskyddade fastigheter extremt väl synliga.

Genom det kraftfulla stödet kunde de även ha marktrupp nära de mål de angrep. Gamla adressregister var just _gamla_ men de gamla magifamiljerna som hade allierat sig med Voldemorts grupperingar kunde snabbt hämtas in. Med det gick det att nysta i nätverket. Gringotts valde att inte föra en aktiv strid, men diskret kunde en och annan adress nå de rätta öronen.

Genom att de snabbt hade eliminerat dödsätarna från aurorerna tappade Voldemort både kraft och främst information från ministeriet. På så sätt kunde han inte angripa mindre kända försvarsgrupperingar, då han aldrig fick vetskap om dem. Inte heller hade han aurorer som kunde placera ut falsk bevisning mot individer han ville eliminera. Största slaget mot honom hade varit att Azkaban tömdes innan han hade hunnit hämta de sina. Det fick Harrys grupp reda på genom förhören med fångar de kontinuerligt tog in.

Att hitta Voldemort själv visade sig vara i det närmaste omöjligt. De dödsätare som hittades visste aldrig var de hade varit, de bara fokuserade på märket när han kallade på dem, och de kom till honom.

Efter att förhörsgruppen började kräva minnessekvenser från alla fångarna när de hade kallats till honom, började de hitta några mönster. Även små kommentarer började de fästa betydelse vid.

—

** stridsgruppsmöte våren 1996 **

"Senaste underrättelserna från långtidsgranskningen av minnessekvenserna visar att Voldemort är irriterad över något han kallar _källan_. När vi tittade på det och följde mönstret verkade det som var gång vi satte märkta fångar i block ZX så blev han extra irriterad.

"Han kan omöjligt veta något om det — såvida han inte kan nyttja sina märkta och kanske _se_ och _höra_ med dem. Men vi har märkta fångar på andra platser så det borde bli samma resultat för dem. Men — våra senaste misstankar är att hans märkta dödsätare utgör ett nätverk av energi som han kan nyttja.

"Block ZX har tre olika spärrfilter, samt att fångarna där inte blockeras för magi, istället kopplas de till platsskyddet på ett sådant sätt att de alltid förstärker platsen, och är hela tiden på gränsen till total utmattning. Det var när vi kom på att mäta energitalet de lämnar ifrån sig som vi blev förstummade.

"Mängden energi som var och en av dem lämnar motsvarar ungefär 6 till 9 individers samlade energi. Vi tror att de dränerar kraften för honom. Det han initialt märker när vi sätter en ny fånge där är att energiflödet ändras. Genom att det finns en ny förbrukare i hans nät irriteras han över var den finns och hur det kan göras.

"Förslaget som nu finns är att bygga om ZK, ZL, ZM, ZP och ZR till samma funktion som ZX har."

"Tack Ramon, om det är så tror jag att vi har ett sätt att hålla honom lugn. Hans förlust av Gergor Bank måste ha varit en besvikelse för honom. Vi märker om vi kan plocka någon som har varit i hans närhet efter att vi tog han. Charlie Grubb vad har du att rapportera?"

"Jag har tittat på inrapporterade försvinnanden bland de omagiska, den enda överrepresentationen av våldsbrott och försvinnanden jag har kunnat skönja finns i Södra Upland. Söder cirka 50 miles om linjen Edinburgh — Glasgow, men inte alls på någon lokal plats, det är liksom totalt fler försvinnanden per kvadratmile än på andra ställen, man måste också ha med folkmängden när man tittar på det. Men det kan även bero av att det är folk utifrån som försvinner eller gör sig illa i naturområdet där, så jag kan inte med säkerhet påstå att det är där vi ska söka honom. Däremot har vi hittat hans fars föräldrahem, liksom resterna av hans mors hem, de måste ha varit fattiga när de bodde i det rucklet. Även om tiden har farit illa med det så kan det inte ha varit den bästa bostaden för folk på flera hundra år."

"Några spår av färsk magi där?"

"Färsk, nej, men kanske ett år sedan, vid herrgården där hans far kom från. Kraftigast magi fanns bland gravarna, det är märkligt med tanke på att den familjen inte var magianvändare."

"Det kan ha varit där de hade ritualen som gav honom en ny kropp. Har vi punktbevakning där?"

"Ja teknisk ytkontroll med bildförändringssensor som sänder bilder till ledningssentralen."

"Bra, Cliff – något från _Tel-star_?"

"Nej vi försöker skapa en möjlighet att bestämma vilken magi som görs, och filtrera bort hushållsmagin. Den enda magi vi hittills har kunnat få den att reagera på är dödsförbannelsen – och då inte längre ifrån än en kilometer. Tusen meter upp, ger ingen yttäckning, vi behöver kunna ha den 10'000 meter upp för att kalla det för ytövervakning. Skulle vi klara 4000 skulle vi ändå kunna koncentrera oss på vissa platser."

"Jobba vidare på censorbiten, hur många känselorgan jobbar ni med nu?"

"Ett, vi har inte kunnat fasa in ens två, än mindre fler."

"Strunta i infasningen att börja med, sätt en sensorförstärkare på var sensor, och titta sedan på vilken profil olika grupper av sensorer ger. Fortsätt jobba på det."

"Okej."

"Minerva?

"Skolan går utmärkt, familjerna hjälper också till. De saknar information om vad som händer i deras respektive hembygd."

"Tack, vi vill naturligtvis inte hålla dem okunniga, men vi vill inte heller visa extra intresse på enskilda platser, det skulle ge vissa grupper idéer att angripa något de tror vi är känsliga för. Amelia?"

"Ministeriet fungerar fortfarande, och med de nya tillträdesskydden, och de extra portarna innanför angöringspunkterna kunde vi lätt ta hand om de tre senaste försöken att innästla hos oss."

"Flamnätet — något intressant därifrån?"

"De har troligen ett eget nätverk och en nodkontroll som vi inte når."

"Transfereringsmattan?"

"Den ger mottagningsplatser ifall fler än fyra individer angör samma plats inom samma minut, vi har två positioner den har gett oss, OP-led har fått koordinaterna."

"Bra, Carmen, hur är det i de olika centra?"

"Att säga att det är bra — vore att ljuga. Men det har inte varit några angrepp, de valde tidigt att betala tiondet i _skydd_. Så länge inget angrepp händer där så är de nöjda. Men affärerna går dåligt, de som inte har evakuerat håller sig hemma."

"Har ni identifierat parasiterna?"

"Inte tillräckligt för tillslag. Vi har identifierat hantlangarna, men vilka som ligger bakom är svårare att hitta. Att det bottnar i Voldemort tvekar vi inte på, men budbärarna går inte direkt under honom."

"Okej, jobba vidare på det utan att utsätta oskyldiga för risk."

"Området har sensorer, så om det blir ett angrepp har vi resurser att kliva in."

"Bra, Något jag har glömt?"

"Den internationella ledningen tittar intressant på hur vi löser detta, skulle det urarta till något som liknar blodbad, kan de tänka sig kliva in och rensa — men det innebär just rensning. Så kan vi hålla honom nere, och förhoppningsvis få honom i skottfältet så slipper vi den utvecklingen."

"Harry, allt det här kostar dig enorma summor, hur länge kan du stå som garant?"

"Egentligen koster det inte så mycket, och jag har börjat få in stödpengar som hjälper, jag ser ingen risk att det upphör den närmaste tiden. Så om du inte tänker chockhöja utgifterna den närmaste tiden kan du rulla vidare.

"Bra, vi har en garanti på tillbakabetalning, men för att kunna nå dit måste vi kunna klara oss till den punkten, alltså tills vi har vunnit."

—

 **EOC**

Då stannar vi i denna position en tid, ser intersserad på idéer på den kommande utvecklingen. Enkla utvecklingslinger eller isolerade inslag mottages tacksamt. Se det som en liten utmaning. Det som faller i god smak kan vävas in.

Gott Nytt 2010

 **Kap 10 – inget skrivet här**

Och för 5 år sedan slutade storyn här — och så förblev det.  
Vi kan naturligtvis anta att de raderade ut Voldi, och Albus somnade in i stillhet – ensam, förhoppningsvis.  
Detta tillägg är nedtecknat 2016-03-24.

—

 ***Ende***


End file.
